All You Need is the Right Partner
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Jace is at a club when he sees Harry. Small sum, just read. Jace/Harry slash
1. Spilt Drinks and Dirty Dances

**Was reading some TMI fanfics and thought of crossovers, so I went to look and there are none that intrigue me, or none that I found. So I made my own. **

**This is Jace Lightwood/Harry Potter. Yeah, 'cause I felt like doing it.**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments books are on my bookshelf, but I did not create them. And the same goes for Harry Potter novels. Anything else that is not mine is not, dig it?**

******Updated and edited a little on the 28th of September! Just a few typos and things that irritated me!**

* * *

Jace had been with many girls in his teenage lifetime. He'd been with the fae girls, and mundane girls, and werewolf girls, he'd even been with a few others that he had no idea of _what _they were, only that they were beautiful, cute, or pretty. He liked all of those qualities, but a girl having intelligence or that sarcasm that could keep up—not overstep—with his own was a rare quality to come by.

One thing nobody knew about Jace, one thing he'd kept secret ever since he'd figured it out, was that he didn't only like the girls. Alec, his parabatai, was the only person who knew, though Jace suspected Isabelle knew with the looks she gave him sometimes.

Alec was with Magnus and had been for two and a half years now, still ridiculously in love, and Isabelle and Simon were doing great, but when it came to his own relationships…there were none. He and Clary were done. She left him a long time ago, or at least it felt like it was a long time ago. So, Jace went out and found himself a man, a big strong man who still could hold a somewhat good conversation, and they fucked in the bathroom at the club. Not his best idea, really, but after two more nights—not in a row—of this routine Jace realized he wouldn't ever be good enough for Clary. She deserved better. Because all he did was hurt her, make her cry, and bring back memories of Valentine. Jace knew he couldn't do that to her.

She had broken up with him before he could, of course, because Jace had loved her more than she loved him—as he'd said to her before—and it was easier for her to do than him.

Jace got over it. Jace got over her. He still loved her, just not in the way he used to. He cared for her like a sister, now.

"You want another?"

Jace looked up at the barman. He was a nice guy, always making sure Jace was taken care of. Could be that he was a Shadowhunter, though, and he didn't want any trouble.

"Yeah. Give me two shots of that blue stuff."

He turned in the spinning seat at the bar, glancing at all the bright lights and the creatures and people. This was a good place to get somebody, for the night or life or just to hang out with. All different kinds were here—the horny, the bored, and the lonely.

Then he spotted him. Gorgeous body, long and lean, but short, and strong in a sense that wasn't all muscles, and his stance was that of a confident man. He wore a smile that rivaled his own, but his was more innocent with that hint of danger lifted at the corners. Eyes were green and not to sound romantic or anything but all Jace could think was 'beautiful emerald eyes'. His outfit was simple but suited him, and Jace wanted. He wanted _all_ of that.

So when the man walked up to order a cocktail Jace made him self known. And as he had the voice of an angel, he only said, "Hey."

When the black-haired beauty tilted his head to look, he widened his eyes and pressed his lips together in such an endearing way Jace thought his pants would burst at the seams. "Um. Hey?"

Jace smiled. "You here alone tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like some company?"

Then something changed. The innocent expression and act—was it an act? Or did this guy have two sides?—were gone, and in place of that was a steel-faced gorgeous man.

"Listen, I'm not here for that," he said in a stern voice.

Jace raised a brow. "Wow. Already thinking of me in bed, huh?"

A blush appeared on his face. His head tilted a little, and he almost laughed out, "I've had better looking blondes in my bed."

Jace was insulted, having gotten remarks on his beauty before by many, either in the heat of the moment or on the street walking past. But he just pouted.

"That's hurtful to somebody who you've just met."

With a roll of his eyes, and a tilt of his lips, the man scoffed. "I doubt you're hurt. I'm sure Shadowhunter's are more resilient than that."

"Oh, I am."

Jace was shocked that he knew he was a Shadowhunter. The only reason the man at the bar knew was because he'd come here before in his 'uniform', but now he was in casual clothing. And Jace had never seen him before; if he did then he'd know his name, at least.

So he asked. "How did you know?"

"Please, it's not like you blend in."

Well, that was true, said the cocky side of him. But, thinking on it, with all the different people here, Jace was actually surprised to hear that. Wouldn't he blend in with the great variety of people, with those who had bright colored hair that sparkled as they danced or those who sat in the corner nursing a cup that wore dull clothes like Alec or the few sneaking into booths to fuck that had horns and wings?

The bartender came over with the man's drink. He fished in his pocket for money, handing it to him and then the bartender left to the other side to help a kelpie.

"You didn't, either. Blend in, I mean." If he did, Jace wouldn't have noticed.

That tilt was back on his mouth; Jace wanted to bite at it, and then stick his tongue down his throat and taste him. "Oh? Is that why you're hitting on me? Because I don't fit in?" He grabbed his drink and took a swig.

Jace shook his head, watching his throat as he swallowed. "No, not only. I'm also doing it because you're beautiful."

The man's hand fumbled the cup, and some spilled onto his shirt. Actually, a quarter of it was now on his shirt, and Jace wondered how that happened. Just because he complimented him? Surely he received many, being so fucking hot, and all.

He sighed, setting down the now partly empty cup. "Fuck."

Jace was reaching for a napkin to help clean up the spilled alcohol when he saw a bright glow at the corner of his vision. Sharply turning his head, he watched as a yellow hand—not physically yellow, but surrounded in yellow like a foggy glove—waved over the blotch of alcohol and mixer staining his clothes, and then it was gone and so was the stain.

Jace gapped. Not once did he think that this guy was a warlock.

"I feel like you're not the type to be easily shocked, so I'll revel in this moment."

Jace closed his mouth. "I'll admit: you don't look like a warlock to me."

"I'm not, that's why."

Jace understood then. "A wizard, huh?" Not a lot could do wand-less magic anymore, he was impressed.

The wizard took a sip of his drink. "Did you think I was mundane? If so, I'm really insulted."

"Then we're even."

He sputtered. His eyes were bright with humor when he said, "Even? For what?" And Jace knew that he knew.

"For earlier. The insult on my beauty."

"Hm. Seeing as you admitted to your stupidity—"

"Woah, uncalled for," Jace laughed.

"—I'll admit that out of all the blondes I've had, none of them were a good-looking as you."

"Of course they weren't."

He laughed. A bright, loud laugh that gave Jace chills. It would make even the most unhappy person smile.

"You're certainly a cocky asshole, aren't you?"

"I take pride in my cockiness. But rather than saying cocky, I'd prefer the word 'confident'. Cocky implies I'm insecure or that people don't like me, and everybody loves me."

Another loud laugh erupts from his mouth, this one reaching his eyes so they crinkle the skin at the corners of his emerald orbs. Jace couldn't imagine doing anything else but kissing every part of this man, and ravaging, and leaving marks all over. His neck would have purple bruises and teeth imprints from biting too hard. His lips would be sore and puffy because Jace couldn't help himself. And his nose, so cute, would be kissed several times, and then his ears nibbled on like dessert. Then he would move lower, and start sucking and biting his nipples so they would be seen through his shirt the next day. And angel, his ass—

There were several snaps in his face. "You've gone silent. I expect at least one more comment about my beauty before you start staring at my body like a starving man."

Jace smiled wide. "How about a name first?"

He blinked twice, taken aback. "Oh. Uh… Tell me yours first." He took another sip of his drink.

Jace got the feeling he didn't want to divulge his name. It must be big then, or he just didn't want Jace stalking him. Not that Jace ever did—okay, once, but that was months ago and he completely blew Jace off and he had to know why. Perfectly reasonable.

"Jace Lightwood." He wasn't by blood a Lightwood, but he was in his heart, and that was his name no matter what anyone else said.

There was recognition in the wizard's face, but he said nothing. Jace was famous, after defeating Valentine with everyone else years ago.

However, when _he_ said his name Jace knew that fame was nothing.

"Harry…Potter."

Jace didn't move. _The Harry Potter_?

He saw the fright in Harry's stance, and in the way he gripped his glass. His teeth were gritted together so hard Jace wondered if he was going to break one.

He probably hated the fame. After so many years of it, Jace understood. He was famous too, but not Harry Potterfamous. That war was a significant part of the magical world's history and here sat the main figure in the long battle, the hero of Hogwarts, the boy who lived, right before Jace's eyes looking so grand and beautiful and shy. He didn't say anything even though he really, desperately wanted to, because that fear of the fame was so clear on Harry's face he didn't want it to get any deeper. He wanted to make him smile and laugh like he was a minute ago, just looking like Harry should look.

Jace held out his hand, and Harry jumped at the movement. "Well, Harry, why don't we go and have a dance?" He gestured his head toward the floor filled with sweaty bodies, some crammed together and others in their own space.

Harry flushed a bit, head down. "I can't dance."

Jace gave an encouraging smile. "Anybody can dance; you just need the right partner." He winked. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Harry took his hand and Jace's smile turned into a grin. Harry's hand was warm, big but fit into his nice and right. He started leading them away from the bar, which was relatively quiet compared to the section of loud music and humping bodies.

Harry's voice was right in his ear; he was only an inch or two shorter than Jace so he must be leaning up. "I trust you to catch me if I fall, Shadowhunter."

Jace shot back. "I've got good reflexes."

Harry laughed again, and Jace felt better knowing he wasn't sad or afraid.

Shoving his way through the crowd, despite the growls from others, to find a good place for his shy dance partner to feel comfortable, Jace dragged Harry behind him like a doll. A heavy, good beat thumped through the speakers and his body like pulsating fire. His skin tingled all over, but mostly where he and Harry connected. Maybe it was the magic he possessed—or the magic leaking in the air from every Downworlder—but Jace had never felt such a rush of heat from just holding somebodies hand. And he'd had sex with at least two warlocks—or was it three and a half?

He stopped. This was good enough. Only a couple mundies, one lonely drunk purple fairy, and a few werewolves' that would keep to their selves were nearby, so he deemed it safe. Safe to have Harry all to himself, that is. He was sure that Harry Potter could handle his own safety just fine.

"Jace."

He turned, grinning at Harry who was biting his lip—he would do that for him, if Harry wanted. "What is it?"

Harry made a noise like a plea, and Jace took that as his chance to pull Harry close so he fell on him. Their chests pressed together and Harry's gasp echoed in his ears.

"Jerk." Harry pressed his hands on Jace's chest, and he moved one hand that was around Harry's back to grab hold of one, keeping his over his heart. "What're you—"

"Shh. Just close your eyes." He followed his own words, not seeing if Harry did.

There was a lot of noise around them, obviously. Jace had ears that could hear anything, even a fly buzzing on the other end of this dance floor, but all he wanted Harry to do was listen to the soft beat-beating of the music, and feel the sway of his hips. He could feel Harry's shape, his lean, powerful shape against his own. The hairs on his arm stood up at the mental image of Harry's nude body sprawled on his bed, or any bed.

The music slowed down then, but still there was that background that gave him a surge of energy starting in the pit of his stomach. He hoped Harry could feel this.

_What did he look like?_ Jace suddenly pondered.

He opened his eyes to see, and felt them burn with lust. Delectable, desirable, sexy, all of these described Harry. He stuttered before just letting out a 'fuck' and moaned outright, not a care as he rocked his hips a little harder, and Harry shot his eyes open. They glowed under the lights. His mouth was wet from his tongue sliding across his lips.

Jace thought Harry didn't like that, maybe he was too rough, because he just stood there looking dumfounded and glorious, so he stopped and just went back to swaying his hips. He wanted more, but Jace didn't want Harry to not enjoy himself.

"Jace," Harry gasped. His hand, still resting on Jace's shirt over his heart with his own atop it, moved, releasing Jace's, to wrap around his neck and tug him down so Harry's breath fanned over his face. He smelled sweet. "Don't stop…what you're doing."

Jace smirked. He slid his hands down to cup his hips, tugging the wizard until they barely touched down below, and Harry titled his head back and swayed his hips in rhythm to Jace's.

"See, dancing isn't that difficult."

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "I suppose it isn't."

"With the right partner, of course."

* * *

**Comment!**

**-Eve**


	2. Death and Ex's

**Updated on the 25th of September!**

**So I probably shouldn't even be writing more of this, especially so soon after posting the first chapter and because I have another fic I'm trying to finish up, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Not as long as the first and probably not as good, but still, enjoy the crossover! :D**

* * *

This specific club had been Jace's favorite for a few weeks now, and he'd loved coming here every weekend or when he got the chance. He'd asked Alec to come with him many, many times over, and Magnus wanted him to go out—saying something about 'you can't just be with me all the time, darling'—but Alec wasn't the 'club type'. Still, meeting new people and fucking new people, he never tired of it despite how lonesome it was occasionally sitting on the barstool looking at other people dancing with partners.

Tonight, he'd have to say, was his favorite of all, because he had a partner that he liked—not that he hadn't before. But this one he liked a little more than he should for somebody he just met. This was even better than last Friday when he had met two eager mer-women.

Because Harry Potter. Dancing with him. Touching him and letting Jace touch back. Nothing was better or could be better. And it wasn't just that it was _the_ Harry Potter, it was Harry himself.

They just finished dancing for what felt like hours. Well, more like thrusting into each other, but dancing all the same. Harry's neck was sweaty; Jace could feel his own sticky sweat on his face. And Jace could see a bulge in Harry's jeans from their dance and he wasn't shy about hiding it, which gave Jace great pleasure, seeing Harry flaunt what Jace caused.

They held hands walking to the bar to order two more drinks, and sat down in a booth of to the side in dimmed lighting, with curtains set around the edges like curtains on a stage. It set a perfect mood. Sitting on opposite sides, Jace's hand was empty without Harry next to him, but he held his cup instead, wishing Harry's hand replaced the glass.

"So," Harry said, taking a small sip of his tri-colored drink—purple, blue, and green swirled in one tall glass. "How long have you been…shadowhunting?"

Jace chuckled. "Feels like forever."

Harry nodded. "You kill many demons?"

"Plenty."

"Werewolves?"

"Not much, unless they provoke me."

"Warlocks?"

"Actually, there were a few in the city that tried to take over the world—you don't know how often that happens—but me and my parabatai and his sister stopped them. They're in some prison now, I'm not sure where, exactly. Haven't killed any though—they're hard to get rid of."

Harry hummed.

Jace got the feeling he was being interrogated.

"Sorry for all the questions. I've just been curious about it."

Jace sipped his own drink. "Curious about what?"

"Whether or not Shadowhunter's are actually helping anything, or just killing for the sake of killing."

Jace had heard that before. The ones who said it were mostly Downworlders, hating having their kind killed all the time—though honestly the ones who were killing fully deserved it, being the ones who killed others or planned to kill. Then there was the occasional non-Downworlder, like Harry—wizards and witches weren't really classified as Downworlders—who accused Shadowhunter's of doing wrong. He understood. He could see both sides of a situation. But it was offensive to think that Jace was 'abusing his power' or something.

"I can assure you; every ass I beat into the ground earned that beating. And killing isn't something I do for fun, it's my job. When it needs to be done I do it, but not until I examine every other possibility of whether or not they are truly justifiable of a death sentence."

Harry smiled slowly. "I'm glad to hear that, Jace."

He leaned forward. "Since you got to interrogate me—"

"Interrogate?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, you know that's what that was," Jace said with a smile. He continued, "I think I can ask something."

Harry gestured with his hand. "Go on then."

"Have you killed many demons, werewolves, and warlocks?"

A breathy laugh left Harry's lips. "Well, I can't say I've killed a demon, but yes, I've killed were's and warlocks before."

Jace leaned forward on the back of his hand, elbow resting on the hard wood of the table. "You don't look happy about it."

Harry narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Why would I be happy about killing?"

"Well, if I hadn't killed some people, then this world would be very different, and not a pleasant kind of different."

Harry nodded a few times. "That is true. But…I've seen…" Harry trailed off, licking his bottom lip. "I've seen people die, and I've… It doesn't look very…fun. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Who are we to decide who dies or lives even if they do the most…evil of things?"

Voldemort. Harry was talking about him, and he knew because just then Harry reached his hand up to finger his forehead. His scar had vanished along with the snake-faced villain, he'd read so before, right in that spot. It was only three years ago when he killed the Dark Lord so it must be weird to not have a scar anymore, especially one so prominent.

Jace lifted his hand up to reach toward Harry, and grabbed the wrist, tugging his hand down from his forehand. He left them on the table, intertwined. Jace was glad when Harry didn't retract his hand.

"Let's not talk about death," Jace said.

The wizard nodded. "That sounds good."

"So, where do you live? I mean, do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just moved out of my old place. This one's much brighter." He smiled. "How 'bout you?"

Jace lived in an apartment by his self. It was nice, small, and quiet. Isabelle once said 'it's too neat' but Jace liked things neat and in their place. Isabelle was the exact opposite of that.

"Down the street. I come to this place a lot. Never seen you here so I knew you either hadn't been to the city, or at least not to this part, too long."

"You just _knew_?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You didn't look like the club type but you didn't look out of your element either, so I knew you'd been to places like this before, and if you'd lived around here it's obvious you'd come here, and I'm almost always here so seeing a new face…" He shrugged. "I just knew."

Harry raised a brow. He wore a silly smile. "Okay, Detective Holmes."

Jace grinned.

"Jace Lightwood!"

His grin faltered. He knew that voice; it was the voice that ruined his good times. Katrina. His ex. They'd only dated for a few weeks after he and Clary broke up, but she still wanted him in her bed, and never ceased trying to get him there. Some nights he had to get rid of her and it was frustrating.

He gave an 'I'm sorry' look to Harry, who shrugged and finished off his drink, and Jace's hand was left cold and bare once more.

She was storming over like a determined woman—and he admired her determination despite how many times he'd turned her down. She wore a black tank top with her big tits hanging out, and a bright gold necklace that re-directed the lights to flash in his eyes. Her pants were short, showing off her light purple skin, and she had on boots with heels ridiculously high. Her hair, which had been blonde before, was now bright pink.

"Hello, Katrina."

She sneered at Harry before giving Jace a puppy dog look that he once found cute but now found disgusting.

She was two-faced. One moment she was kind, giving and precious, the next she stabbed you in the back with a hot iron and never gave you another look.

The stereotypical blondes of the Downworld always gave him headaches.

"Jay, I'm lonely." She leaned down, exposing her glorious—hey, he could admit it—breasts.

He sighed. "I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not able to accompany you tonight. Or any night, I should say."

"I see you have _other_ company."

"Yes. I do. This is Harry. Harry, this is Katrina. My _ex_."

Harry covered his mouth with his hand. Jace saw his eyes squinting. Holding back laughter, he guessed. "Pleasure meeting you, Katrina."

She smiled, and it was full of lies. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I've got to take Jay for a while, but—"

It was time to shoo away an annoying bug. "Not happening, Katrina. I'm done with you. I'm over you. And really, you're giving off an aura of 'slut', so I'm sure you can find an easy target somewhere else here."

She huffed. She didn't even seem offended at his 'slut' comment. "You'll want me back. Everybody does, at some point."

"Something you didn't understand about me, Kat, is that I'm not like everybody else."

She barred her teeth like a shark and was gone in the crowd.

Harry looked out as she left, and then faced Jace with a small grin. "She's pleasant."

"Yup. A real charmer."

"So… You dated her?"

"Why, jealous?" Jace joked.

Harry scoffed. "Not at all."

Then he saw a tint to Harry's cheeks, just a little—Alec turned red often enough that it was easy for him to spot it on anybody. He knew jealousy when he saw it, and _this_ was a sign of jealousy.

"Ah, I get it. You're jealous of her. You wanted to take her place."

Harry blushed. "Merlin, help me," he mumbled.

"I think we're headed in the right direction if that's what you want."

Jace was actually hoping for him to answer truthfully. He wanted to know if Harry was interested in him sexually, or if he just wanted some pleasant company, or perhaps even a friend—he'd take the first or last, because he could turn a friendship into more within time, using his charm and ability to smooth-talk his way into almost anything. Starting out with sex was just easier, but Jace liked a good challenge.

The wizard puckered his lips. "Well, I won't lie. You are attractive. And I am interested and so far I haven't been adverse to the idea."

"I feel the same."

"But I'm not one to have…one nighters, you know?"

Jace nodded. Harry didn't seem the kind of person to do that to somebody, unlike Jace who was completely all right with it.

"Yes, I know. Well, not from experience, but I understand."

"You seem to understand a lot, then, don't you?"

"I'm just an understanding person, Harry."

Harry blinked owlishly. "You aren't mad about me denying you?"

"No. It doesn't happen often, but—"

"You understand," Harry deadpanned.

Jace laughed. "I was going to say that we could just exchange numbers and maybe get together some other night? Doesn't have to be here, but if I don't see you again I think I'll have to commit suicide from lack of Harry."

Harry tried to resist smiling, and it didn't work. "I think I can do that. Give me your phone, then."

After exchanging numbers, Jace sat back with a content smile. "I'm glad I met you, Harry. I feel like my life is now complete."

The wizard rolled his eyes. Jace knew Harry thought he was kidding. However, Jace meant what he said. He felt full being with Harry, sitting with him, dancing with him, talking to him. Like after eating big meal—not thanksgiving big, but somewhat big—and feeling warm and satisfied, that's what Jace felt like around Harry. And if he didn't get more he wasn't sure what he'd do.

* * *

**Comment!**

**-Eve**


	3. Call Me and Cook For Me

**So I think this is exactly 2,000 words or something. Anyway, thanks for those of you who commented! I didn't expect any at all really, maybe like 2 or 3 so...yeah :D thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jace had never imagined he'd like dating so much.

Firstly, Harry was much more fun to be around than any other girl. He usually liked all the giggling and that sparkling of their eyes when they looked at him, but Harry's eyes had a natural sparkle to them and he hated those high pitched squeals they made because they were happy to be dating 'Jace' the hero.

Secondly, he'd never been on a date with a man, usually just fucked them, and having the first man be Harry Potter was pretty amazing and so Jace-like. Who else would he have on his first, in public, for all eyes to see, date _but _somebody famous?

Nobody really knew Harry was Harry Potter because they were either stupid or didn't mention it—not likely—or Harry had some glamour on that made it so only Jace could tell. Magic was awesome, really it was.

Which made him wonder… on that first night, was Harry using his face to get somebody in bed with him?

So on their second date, out at dinner, he asked.

Harry laughed at him. "No, I wasn't. I actually sometimes forget to glamour myself." He flushed, embarrassed. "But when you go to clubs like that they don't really pay attention to your face, so when I noticed I didn't do anything about it."

"I was paying attention. I like somebody with a pretty face."

"Thanks, Jace, for calling me pretty." Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry looked really pretty that night in his dark black shirt and trousers that hugged his perfect ass. He wore a scarf, too, and the color brightened his eyes.

It had been nearly two months of late night conversations on the phone and all day texting when either had the chance, or even if they didn't, and considering Jace killed demons for a living and they crawled through the streets 24/7 he was surprised he got a hold of Harry.

It was on their third night out when the wizard had officially said they were now classified as dating, though Jace had been calling their night outs and morning coffee meets dates and Harry hadn't. Still, Jace smiled and hugged him, and then kissed him until his knees shook.

"Jace, stop staring at your phone and smiling like a love sick fool. Magnus made dinner."

He looked up from his phone to see Alec standing with his hands on his hips, giving him a glare that wasn't fully on and was more caring than scary.

"Sorry, Alec."

"Yeah, I know. Now come eat, okay?"

His parabatai, ever kind and annoying, had blown up his phone asking him over for dinner. He said it was because they hadn't seen each other in days, not since their last demon killing, and after years of seeing each other every morning and night it was just natural to want him to visit.

Jace did not believe that at all. He knew Alec, and he knew that he was worried about Jace and his 'nights out on the town'. In short, he was worried about this relationship with Harry after all the one night fucks he's had since Clary. He really didn't want a lecture from Alec—any talking to from that guy was a pain and just right on the head of the nail.

The one thing that had gotten him here was Magnus's food. Magnus's food was amazing. That warlock could _cook_ and Jace could not—his fridge was full of take out from Taki's or Magnus's food from other nights. Any chance to eat his food was like eating Gordon Ramsey's.

Just then, the warlock shouted from the kitchen, "Blondie, come eat before I decide I don't like you again."

They both laughed.

Jace texted Harry a quick 'got to go, eating with the family' and went into the kitchen. It smelt like heaven, or what heaven should smell like.

The three of them sat at the table and ate. Jace rather liked it, it felt normal and comfortable to just listen to the sounds of their forks and knives—knives that weren't slicing though demon flesh. Don't get him wrong, he loved that sound, but sometimes he loved just being…normal. A normal guy eating the food made by his parabatai's warlock boyfriend. Absolutely normal.

Alec broke the completely acceptable silence with an elongated "So…"

Jace expected this to come at dinner time, so he waited for more when nothing came from Alec for long seconds; he just stared at him blankly.

Magnus spoke instead. "Alec's been bugging me about meeting your new bf. Or, rather, your first bf, and not a boy who's just a fuck buddy."

"Mag! I said I could tell him!"

Magnus tapped Alec's pouting lip. "You were taking too long, love."

Alec sighed. "Jace, it's been two weeks since you and Harry started _really_ dating, right?"

"I count the day at the club the start of our relationship but sure, that works."

"Okay… I just… there's something different about you, okay? And I…" Magnus patted Alec's hand on the table twice and squeezed it. Alec sighed again. "I care about you. You're like my brother; you're more than that to me, actually. But I'm trying to say I don't want you to get hurt or anything and I know the only serious relationships you've had was with Clary and this is different because it's a guy and…" He paused and took a breath. He looked at Magnus, and he gave him an encouraging smile. "I want to meet him."

Jace nodded once. "So you can see if he's good for me?" Jace asked, and not with spite.

Alec gaped. "Um…yeah? I.. Yeah."

"All right," he said, hoping to appease his brother in all but blood. "I'll have a little party at my place, invite Harry over." He never told them he was Harry Potter, and just thinking of that had him saying, "I'll call him after dinner." Just to make it as soon as possible. Angel, he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out his Harry was the famous Harry Potter—hopefully Harry wouldn't mind it, but Jace suspected it would be fun for him, too.

"At your place?" Alec asked, making a face like he ate a lemon.

"Yeah? Why can't I?"

"It's so…small. And…well…_small_."

Jace huffed. "I could make a good joke at that, but I'm kind enough not to."

"I can fix your place," Magnus injected. "A little magic will help make things bigger." He winked at Alec. "Not that I need that spell."

Jace choked on his food. "Should've made that joke."

_BREAK_

They sat on the couch watching some horror movie. Jace took this as his chance to go down the hall and call Harry, knowing that the warlock and his parabatai would want to listen in and he wasn't having that. Those two were sneakier than Max was when it came to…well, anything sneaky.

Alec sat up to follow him, but he pointed at the sofa. "No."

Magnus pulled the pouting—and why did he do that all the damn time?—Shadowhunter into his arms, glaring halfheartedly at Jace.

He went into the bathroom, locking the door, and called up Harry. It rang a few times until he heard a beep and said before Harry could answer, "Hi Harry-bear!"

"Ugh, please don't call me that, Jace. You sound like my godfather. And not the good one, the bad one."

Jace heard an 'I object to that! I am _not_ the bad one!' and Harry sighed out a, "One sec."

He listened in. It was one of Harry's godfathers—who were dating apparently, and one was a werewolf. They were visiting for the weekend at Harry's place, which he had yet to visit, but the same went for his own place so he couldn't say much.

_"Harry, how could you? I thought you loved me."_

_"Siri, leave. I've told you a million times: stop sneaking in here to listen to my phone conversations."_

_"But—"_

_"No."_

_"You treat me like a kid!"_

He could hear the gentle and loving teasing in Harry's voice. _"You _are_ a kid."_

_"That doesn't mean anything, and you know it!"_

_"Just leave!"_

There was rustling and then Harry's cheery voice was back. "Hello again, love. How are you?"

"Magnus fed me, so I'm very good."

He laughed. "Good. By the way, Sirius has been stealing my phone—well, failing at stealing my phone, but basically he wants to meet you, and so does Remus."

Jace raised a brow, and suddenly an idea formed. "Do they? Well, then I've got something to tell you."

"Oh? Should I be scared or excited?"

When thinking about that, Jace had to say, "Both." Because meeting the family was always scary.

"Hmm. Do tell."

Jace grinned. "We have dinner at my place. I invite my family—not Maryse or Robert, I can't handle them anymore—but Izzy and Alec and Magnus and maybe Simon and you bring along your godfathers." He would've said Clary but even if they still talked this wasn't something to bring her to, most definitely a big no-no in the dating rules.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, actually. Tell me what you're making and I'll bring along a dessert, okay?"

Jace froze. "Making?" he whispered. "Uh…yeah, I'll text you…what I'm making."

"Ugh, I got to go; now they're _both_ out my door whining like sad puppies. Why do they need my attention so badly?"

"Everybody wants your attention, Harry. It's probably that great ass of yours."

In fact, right now he could picture Harry lying on his bed, which he probably was, on his stomach like he said he did when on the phone with Jace. 'I'm like a teenage girl, I like to hold my pillow to my face and kick my feet in the air', he said once. And Jace saw his ass just _there_, in perfect view, and it did not disappoint him. It never would, he knew.

"Well, it's understandable. But anyway, I should go. Let me know tomorrow, okay? When you want this to happen and all."

"Sure. Bye, Harry."

"Goo'night, Jace."

The sound of the disconnection was loud and Jace hated it.

He moved to open the bathroom door, smiling like an idiot after that call—like he did every call—to see Alec and Magnus standing with grins on their faces.

They had listened in.

Just like Harry, Jace had his own eavesdropping to deal with. "You're like children, listening in on my conversations."

Magnus shrugged. "We've nothing better to do."

"Go have sex." He waved at the bedroom next door.

He was kidding, but they gave each other the same look and Jace knew it was his cue to leave.

He walked to the front door, getting his shoes on, when he heard Magnus call out, "Wait, Jace."

The warlock was standing behind him, a smile on his face. Jace had his suspicions as he usually did when Magnus smiled at him like this. "Yeah?"

"You suck at cooking food. So I'm going to be gracious enough to lend a hand and teach you my amazing ways."

He blinked. "Really? Well…thanks. I appreciate that."

The warlock crossed his arms and raised a brow. "You sound so lost already," he chuckled.

"Well, Izzy ruins food, but I don't even attempt."

"Once you've learned the basics it won't be difficult."

"I was hoping to have this party Friday. That's 5 days."

"Then we shall teach you one meal. And it will be a grand, delicious meal Harry will drool over."

Jace nodded. That seemed better. Maybe after this dinner was over Magnus could teach him how to cook. It would probably be relevant eventually.

Alec came over, wrapping an arm around Magnus's waist. "Night, Jace. Tell Harry we say hello when you call him later." He smirked.

Jace rolled his eyes and smiled. "I will." He opened the door, turning to say a final goodnight, and went home to call Harry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's a weird pair, but I'm trying to make it feel right! :D **

**Comment! **

**-Eve**


	4. Nerves and Neckties

**Love all you guys who reviewed and followed and added to your favorites! Thanks!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Magnus called him the next day when the sun rose—shocking Jace as Magnus wasn't up until noon usually, and _why_ did he know that—telling him to get his ass over to practice for Friday. Jace was dreading it the entire morning getting dressed and eating his Chinese food and during the walk over.

"You better appreciate this, Harry."

Jace was actually surprised. Was he really doing this just for Harry?

He stopped around the corner from Magnus' and Alec's and thought it over and a minute or so later he nodded to his self. He was doing it for Harry. Harry was important to him, as important as Alec or Isabelle or Magnus, and Simon was in there, too, because they actually bonded a little when he yelled at him for breaking Clary's heart. Women, they both said with large sighs, after the death threats were done with.

In the end, if any where hanging of a ledge with Harry, he would be lost as to who he should save—of course, he'd find a way to lift both up somehow, he was who he was, and he was resourceful.

Magnus was waiting for him in the doorway. The warlock had a big chef hat on that was, in short, outrageous, bright white and sparkling like Edward in the sun—damn Clary for making him read that crap—and a cheery smile on his face. "Ready to cook?"

Jace almost groaned stepping inside. "Are you going to wear that the entire time?"

The warlock waved his hand. "No, it'll get in the way. I just wanted to see what you'd look like if I put it on."

Alec walked out from the hallway, yawning. His hair was a mess and he wore stripped pajamas without a shirt. Jace laughed at his expression when he saw him. Apparently Magnus hadn't told Alec when he'd be over. "What're you doin' here at 8 in the morning?"

Magnus smiled. "Cooking, darling!"

Alec put his finger to his lips and glared halfheartedly, or tiredly. "Shhh. Coffee first."

Jace chuckled. He'd had his coffee earlier, obviously Alec hadn't.

Once Alec had his coffee and Magnus put away the ridiculous hat, Jace was put in the kitchen and made to work. As in, work, like something other than waving around a seraph blade—not that he just waved them about waiting for a demon to run into it, or anything.

The warlock had things laid out in the kitchen, from greens in a bowl to a dead bird—without feathers—sitting on a board looking slimy and pink.

Jace shivered. "I'm actually cooking this."

Magnus touched his arm lightly. "I won't be there by your side while you cook this Friday, so I made it easy for you. Chicken is easy, Jace. Trust me."

He nodded. He never got nervous, but looking at the dead chicken laying there like it was mocking him—and yes, it was—made him feel nervous. Nervous because he'd never done any actual cooking aside from the little assistance of handing things to the people really cooking. Nervous because he liked Harry and this should be perfect but he couldn't help but feel he'd fuck it all up.

But he had to get this right, for Harry, and now to prove he could do this. He was Jace Lightwood, dammit.

Magnus slapped him on the back and said, "Let's get down to it, then, shall we?"

And he chopped and cut and sliced and rubbed and did everything he possibly could as Magnus showed him. Jace touched the raw chicken, which wasn't that disgusting compared to how much demon juice and blood and slime got on him daily, and stuffed it with an array of things, and cooked potatoes with thyme, and then he was done. It took hours, but he was done.

Alec had come over to watch Jace stare at the oven for 45 minutes after he put the poultry inside. Then the timer rang loud in his ears. He pulled out the chicken after he put on the gloves, and set it on the stove, shocked that he did _that_.

Magnus grinned. "Congratulations, it's a stuffed chicken!"

That afternoon, Jace told Harry he was making stuffed chicken with potatoes. Harry said he was bringing a dessert, but didn't say what, which irritated Jace a little—okay, a lot, he liked knowing things. And when Friday morning was there, Jace just sat in bed and wondered 'what happened to my life'.

He was worrying about a dinner meeting Harry's family when years ago he worried for the fate of the world.

_BREAK_

Magnus came over first to make his apartment bigger. Jace's place really was for just one person, having only one guest small bathroom—thankfully there _was_ a guest bathroom—and an average kitchen that only two people could barely walk in. The living room wasn't too bad but he did want a little more space for the table and the couches to fit everyone. Magnus made those both a little longer along with the room enlargement

"Thanks, Magnus."

He winked. "Have to get this right, if you want Harry to stay with you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you can't bring him over to such a small place. What does that say about you?"

"I'll have you know—"

"I'd really rather not know."

The warlock left and Jace was alone. He did nothing but worry about meeting Sirius and Remus, and having Harry meet his siblings and their partners—except Simon, he was at a convention he didn't bother to recall the name of somewhere. Isabelle just thanked him for having this party so she could escape the large array of nerdy-ness.

He got everything done, all the food, and everything look the same when he was with Magnus. It was an hour before Harry was supposed to arrive and he was just sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

The doorbell rang, startling him. He looked at the time seeing he'd been spaced out for half an hour and Harry was either early or Magnus and Alec and Isabelle were right on time.

Getting up, Jace smoothed down his clothes—nice clothes, too, but he kind of missed the leather. He almost wore a necktie for some reason. Then he reached for the doorknob.

* * *

**Did you like it even though Harry wasn't in it? **

**Next time: meet the parents(or godparents that are like parents).**

**-Eve**


	5. Spies and Pies

**I decided to do Harry's POV to kind of get a feel of Sirius and Remus's characters. I'd love to hear what you have to say about them!**

**Thank you to everybody commenting and following and all that good stuff! :D means the world to me!**

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry just finished shooing Sirius, the sneaky animagus dog, from his bedroom. He turned from the door and saw his cellular phone on his bed and went to pick it up. Then he flopped back onto his stomach and pulled his pillow under his chest before he pulled the cell beside his ear and said, "Hello again, love. How are you?"

"Magnus fed me, so I'm very good." Jace's voice was beautiful as always. That first night it caught Harry's attention. There was one night they talked for hours and Harry had gotten tired when it was nearing midnight and he fell asleep using Jace's voice as though it were a spoken lullaby.

Magnus' food. Jace had spoken of it on many occasions and Harry was honestly jealous. _He _wanted to cook for Jace but hadn't gotten the courage to invite him to his home quite yet. He was just glad that his boy had something else to eat besides take-out, he wasn't sure Jace ever made his own meals.

Harry chuckled. "Good," he said, regarding Magnus' food. "By the way, Sirius has been stealing my phone—well, failing at stealing my phone, but basically he wants to meet you, and so does Remus."

Remus had noticed Harry's fond looks, or so he said Harry had, when talking to Jace or talking about Jace.

Sirius didn't like Jace, mostly because he was a Shadowhunter and his partner was werewolf and Jace's kind killed Downworlders every day.

"Do they?" Jace asked. "Well, then I've got something to tell you."

Harry raised a brow. "Oh? Should I be scared or excited?"

"Both."

"Hmm. Do tell."

"We have dinner at my place. I invite my family—not Maryse or Robert, I can't handle them anymore—but Izzy and Alec and Magnus and maybe Simon and you bring along your godfathers."

Harry rather liked that plan. A meeting of both sides in one go. "Yeah, that sounds nice, actually. Tell me what you're making and I'll bring along a dessert, okay?" Finally he'd get to make something for Jace.

"Uh…yeah, I'll text you…what I'm making."

Harry was about to say something, hearing Jace's little hesitation and thinking he didn't want this at all even when he suggested it, but he heard rustling and whispers outside of his door. Then he heard Sirius's sad moan that sounded like he was in dog form—really, though, he always whined like a dog. And he heard Remus's voice next, chastising Sirius.

He sighed. "Ugh, I got to go; now they're _both_ out my door whining like sad puppies. Why do they need my attention so badly?"

"Everybody wants your attention, Harry. It's probably that great ass of yours."

"Well, it's understandable. But anyway, I should go. Let me know tomorrow, okay? When you want this to happen and all."

"Sure. Bye, Harry."

"Goo'night, Jace."

After hanging up the phone and putting it on his side table, he strode to his bedroom door with determination and opened it quickly.

Remus stood there, smiling small and slight fear in his eyes—he knew Harry hated when they listened in on Jace's calls. He'd pranked them good for it, too.

While Remus stood, Sirius sat on the ground, and obviously his face had been pressed on the door because he was now lying on the carpet from an obvious fall forward when Harry opened the door.

"Hello Harry," Remus greeted.

Sirius grunted.

Harry put a hand to his forehead, resisting a long groan. "Why can't you two respect my privacy?"

Sirius jumped up. His face was angry, deep lines in different spots on it telling Harry he was really upset and pissed. "I can't when you're talking to boys and going on dates with somebody I haven't met! Somebody who is a _Shadowhunter_!"

Harry gave Sirius a serious look. "Siri, I love you, and I get you care about me and all but this…this isn't right."

Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. The animagus twisted his head back sharply, still angry, and they both stared at each other, Remus's eyes deep and clever and comforting—they always were. Harry always took comfort in Remus's eyes and his soft tone when he was down. "Dear, what Harry is saying is absolutely true. We shouldn't spy on him." Remus looked at him. "I'm sorry, Harry." He paused, licking his lips. "But! I have to say that I've only spied twice, while Sirius—hey!"

Sirius had jumped onto Remus with a growl; Harry caught the playfulness in it, though, and he laughed while they fake wrestled. "You total jerk!"

Remus giggled—like a little girl, Harry found out—as he was jerked around, Sirius shaking him and poking him. "Sorry, love, I'm sorry!"

When they were done, and Sirius and Remus were out of breath and Harry stood by with a smile and crossed arms, he spoke. "I guess you don't have to wait much longer to see Jace, then. He wants us to come to his place soon to meet you two and to have us meet his family."

Sirius's grin was kind of evil.

Remus knew what it was as Harry did, because they both said, "No, Sirius!"

The Head Black pouted. "I didn't even do anything."

"Not yet," Remus clarified.

"Anyway," Harry said. "I'm making a dessert to bring with."

"Oh! Make a pie! I love your pies, Harry!" Sirius smiled and put his arm around Remus's shoulder.

The were nodded. His smile was kind. "Yeah, there amazing."

Harry shrugged. He did love to make pies. Any kind of pie, cherry, mixed berry, chocolate, marble, or pumpkin. He could do anything with the option of pie because basically you just made the crust and covered and filled the crust with whatever suited you. So perhaps he would make a pie after all. Sometimes pie wasn't fitting with meals, though.

"Depends on what he's making. 's why I asked him to tell me tomorrow when this is going to happen and what he's making."

Remus frowned. "But…didn't you say he can't cook?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think he can't, he just always has take-out."

"Just don't want to be poisoned like with Draco," Sirius said, shivering. He looked pale and sick.

Harry laughed. "That prat was an idiot! Jace is at least familiar with muggle ways, so I trust him."

Sirius buried his self into Remus's side. "Was puking all night."

Remus kissed Sirius's cheek. "It's okay, love. That won't happen ever again."

Harry's phone went off. He went to answer it, seeing Jace's face grinning on the front along with his name. He turned to the two still standing out his door, pointing sharply. "You two! if I hear you outside this door or see you or even smell you—I will prank you so hard." He hoped they got the picture—spy again, and get pranked like crazy. He'd ask Fred and George for help, even, and they were deadly.

Remus gently shut the door and Harry heard them both walk down the steps. Gone, Harry was alone with the vibrating cell. He clicked the green ANSWER button and smiled as he heard Jace's angelic voice.

* * *

**That's that, folks! Tell me what you thought!**

**Any mistakes, my bad.**

**This is the fastest update I've ever had when it comes to writing a new chapter each time. Jesus fudge.**

**I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO GOT HUNGRY READING THIS! AND HOW DOES PIE SOUND? **

**-Eve**


	6. Love and Hate?

**Thanks for the comments! LOVE ALL AROUND!**

**And this is back to Jace's POV from the end of chapter 4!**

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't Harry and his godfathers at the door, but his family…and Magnus. He didn't think he was ready. More time, even just a few minutes, would make all the difference to Jace's confidence that had been lacking since this was planned. Hopefully it wasn't too noticeable that his Jace-ness wasn't on spot.

"You look nice," Alec commented. Magnus was next to him and he saw his sister behind the couple, and they all came inside, taking off coats and shoes.

"Thanks," Jace replied.

Isabelle gave him a hug that screamed 'I missed you' with the strength behind it—while he and Alec spent a lot of time together, Izzy was at the Institute still and he rarely went there. Even demon hunting Isabelle wasn't there as much as Alec. Jace felt bad; he should've tried harder to be with her.

She stepped back and smiled at him. "I'm surprised you put this much effort into impressing someone, Jace. With Clary you never did anything at all like this."

"He _loves_ this boy, Isabelle," Magnus teased, sitting on the couch.

Jace glared at him. "Behave yourself, warlock."

Magnus conjured a glass cup—wine, probably, from the red color—and sipped it before saying, "Ooh, I'm scared witless."

There was the urge to shake him until he passed out and shake him awake and tell the witty warlock just how important this night was to him. It would bring Harry and Jace closer and he really wanted to be closer to the wizard. He wanted nothing but to be close to him and his beautiful body and that deep accented voice. And Magnus wasn't going to ruin it by being a snarky ass, by making Jace look stupid. Not. Tonight.

Alec came over to him when he saw the rage and annoyance rapidly growing. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We won't ruin this for you. Magnus promised to _not_—"with that word Alec looked at Magnus with conviction "mess anything up. If he does…" Alec's cheeks turned pink but kept his glaring eyes at Magnus and they seemed to burn hard enough because Magnus looked away.

Jace assumed the worst, because only that would make Magnus look this way. Alec was probably going to deny him sex. His parabatai was harsh but…he was sort of glad for that. It was more assurance for Jace of this night being perfect.

Magnus started to speak. "Jace, I can see you really love this wizard—"

"I don't _love_—"

"No," Magnus interjected, holding up a hand. "I can see you love Harry and I want you to know I won't 'mess anything up', if only for your happiness, blondie. I may joke and poke fun, in other cases I may go too far, but when it comes to love…" He shrugged, sipping more wine, not saying anything else, but Jace got the gist of his words despite the silence.

Alec grinned. "See?"

Jace rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sappy warlock."

"Love sick Shadowhunter."

Jace jumped when his doorbell rang again before he could make a comeback. This time, without a doubt, it was Harry and his pseudo parents.

"Don't look so scared," Isabelle whispered. "They're wizards, right? They can smell it on you." She laughed.

Jace nudged her away and she went to stand with Alec and whisper things while watching him move to the front door again.

He took her words to heart, and though wizards could not smell fear or anything—did they? Damn Izzy and her teasing, she always got to him—they could probably see it on him. Besides, he could hide it, he wasn't _that_ scared.

Okay, that was a blatant lie. Jace was terrified. Terrified of how Harry would think of his family and if he would like them or hate them or something in-between, or if he would never want to see Jace again. And he was terrified of Sirius and Remus, mostly Remus because he was a werewolf and probably very caring of Harry and probably didn't like that Jace was a Shadowhunter one bit. That probability was very high, too.

Despite his terror, he put on a brave face. He slid on that confidence with ease like putting on a pair of slippers, he wore his Jace smile that was sure to win over anyone, and he opened the door.

Harry looked beautiful. He wore just what Jace had hoped he'd wear—the sparkling-gold lined green scarf—"For our eyes", Jace had said—around his neck, lifting the color of his iris's into a brighter shade of emerald. A black knitted sweater defined his lean chest and he had on casual brown pants. The simplicity made Harry look at the more unique and pretty.

Jace's smile transformed into a true, big grin and he pulled Harry in for a hug. "Evening, babe."

Harry gripped his waist a little longer than he should have, but pulled away to greet him with a perfect smile complete with small dimples. "Evening."

They stared at each other and probably would have longer if not for the loud cough from behind Harry.

Harry blushed. "Oh, uh, right…" He turned halfway and Jace saw two people. A shaggy black haired man with a scowl was on the right of a light-brown haired man who had scars on his face, both men holding hands fitted with gloves. The one with the scars, Jace thought he was the werewolf, held a tray in his hands—the dessert, Jace assumed. "These are my godfathers. On the right is Sirius and the left is Remus."

Jace smiled softly when Remus did, the man stepping forward off the sidewalk to shake his hand. The werewolf's eyes were the kindest he'd ever seen, a forest green. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Harry is practically obsess—"

"Moony!" Harry shrieked.

Jace frowned for a moment at the name, but said nothing otherwise. "Well, I can't say I haven't been _obsessed_, either, because I would be lying."

Remus chuckled. "Good."

Sirius scoffed, and Jace knew, then, that he had it wrong-Remus wasn't the one to worry about, Sirius was. It was in his stance, the anger. Why anger, Jace did not know, or perhaps it wasn't even that, it might just be hatred. "Can we come in now, yeah? I'm freezing out here," the older wizard complained.

Jace opened his door wider and took Harry's hand, bringing him inside. "Come on in."

Remus nodded and gestured for Sirius to follow, the man mumbling to his self. He was a strong personality, that's for sure.

Magnus and his siblings were around the couch, the warlock sitting and sipping wine still, his siblings standing and chatting. When Jace shut the door they turned and smiled.

Once his new guests had taken off their outer clothing, Jace gave introductions like Harry did. And they stood by each other, just watching, and waiting. Like both of them were curious as to how this would go—Jace realized he wasn't alone in the nervousness of tonight. Harry's hand was shaking in his, and he squeezed it once, and went back to watching the five others.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Magnus, not in a rude way, more of an analyzing way. "You're a warlock, yeah?"

Magnus nodded. "I am."

Sirius grinned. "Haven't hung with a warlock in years. This one, 's name was…Perturbo, yeah, that was it, and he was one to love mischief." Sirius glanced at Remus, eye twinkling. "Before I met you, Rem, I was a bit of a troublemaker."

Remus laughed boisterously. "You needn't tell me twice, love."

"It makes sense that this warlock caused so much trouble," Magnus said. "Latin translations are usually spot-on."

Remus nodded. "Yes. His name does translate to the English language into 'trouble'." Jace got the feeling of 'scholar' or 'teacher' when he spoke just then; it was in his tone of voice.

Alec chuckled. "I don't think every name is so 'spot-on'."

Remus raised a brow. "Oh?"

His brother's face was a lighter shade of red, from having all eyes on him, especially from these two who he felt he had to please for Jace. He had a good brother, one who was willing to do anything for him, even come out of his comfort zone—Alec had always been shy but one to speak his mind about things. Usually Alec was talkative, but in the company of newcomers he was not, and these newcomers were important and Jace was proud to see Alec shedding more shell. Magnus was helping with that, too.

"Well…Magnus's name…for example."

Magnus huffed. "Alec, darling, that's… I'm…" He sighed. "I suppose 'great destruction' I am not. But great I am. Very much."

Everyone laughed. During the laughter, Harry tugged him away, stealing the tray covered with tin-foil from Remus's hands, and led Jace into the kitchen. Jace watched his ass as he walked away, not ashamed, because it looked damn good in those pants.

"It smells great in here," Harry commented, setting his dessert on the counter.

"Really? Good." If it smelt good, hopefully it would taste good.

Harry turned around, palms behind him on the counter, a smirk on his lips. "You seem nervous, Jace."

"So do you."

"I am."

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a second, and then laughed.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone in that," Harry muttered.

Smiling, Jace nodded. He walked over to grasp Harry's hips in his hands, and leaned in for a kiss when somebody walked over. Usually Jace would just keep going, not shy of PDA, but it was Sirius so Jace stepped back a little, his hands keeping their place on Harry's hips.

"Siri," Harry said, and Jace heard the warning in his tone.

The shaggy-haired man had his lips pressed together tight. "Can you leave us alone for a minute, Harry?" he asked, and sounded somewhat polite when he did.

Jace gave his nod to his boyfriend when he gave him an asking look, and Harry kissed him on the cheek before leaving him alone with Sirius Black. Jace was undeniably anxious of what would happen.

"My godson is very precious to me, Shadowhunter," Sirius began. "He's been through a lot in his life and has had a lot of bad things happen to him, and I won't have you ruining anything good that _will_ happen."

Jace raised a brow, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned on the wall next to his fridge. "Am I not good for him?" he asked. "If Harry is happy, how is that not good?"

The wizard frowned. "Harry _is_ happy with you. But…"

Jace sighed. He could see it now, why Sirius hated him. Or thought he hated Jace. Sirius was angry because Jace was a Shadowhunter, and Harry had been in a war starring as the main part in it, and Sirius probably thought he would bring Harry back into one and it would get him hurt. Sirius was angry at Jace because he was a Shadowhunter, and his job wasn't exactly safe.

"I'm guessing you're just worried about him. Does this have to do with my status as a Shadowhunter?"

The man grumbled. "You kill Downworlders."

Jace smirked. "Only if they've been bad, and I told Harry on our first night together that I only kill if they are justifiable of a death sentence."

"And you decide that? _You_ decide, a _teenager_, whether somebody lives or dies?"

"Not usually. If I'm able to I capture the…accused, let's say, and bring them to the Clave, that is where they decide punishment. But if I'm ordered to kill then I do." He paused for a moment, thinking on the past kills with his siblings. "And if they provoke me or try to kill me or my parabatai or my sister I will kill them," he said, his eyes hard. He would kill anything that tried to wound his family again, without hesitation.

Sirius pursed his lips. "I—"

"I don't understand why you're angry at me," Jace said, stepping away from the wall. "I'm not doing anything wrong, am I? Is me being with Harry wrong to you? Because that would be hypocritical if you thought that way."

After quick narrowing of his eyes that Jace wouldn't notice if he wasn't who he was, Sirius sighed loudly. He folded his arms over his chest. "I do worry for him," he said, chin titled up. "And I will always worry for Harry." Jace waited, seeing something lurking in the man's dark eyes. "And he is happy with you, any blind man could see that, but your life is…dangerous."

Jace nodded. "Yes. But I'm guessing Harry can handle himself."

Sirius smiled. "Well, of course he can, I did teach him a few things, you know."

Jace was going to say something he hoped would make everything pleasant and agreeable between him and Harry's godfather, if his instincts were correct. "There is no war, there will not be a war, and if there is I will keep Harry out of it, even if he begs me not to, and begs to help. But as far as I know," he said, shrugging, "there are only a few who want to take over the world, and trust me when I say none of them have the strength to do it."

Sirius was silent for a moment. Jace was curious if he had pegged his instincts wrong, that this wizard wasn't worried about that at all, but he knew he was right when the man reached his hand out for Jace to shake.

Jace took Sirius's hand gladly and smiled as he shook it.

"After all my family has been through I had to see if you were safe. If you were serious with my godson."

"My family's had some…hard times, too, so I understand."

Sirius hummed, taking a step back. "I heard. About all of that."

Jace swallowed. He couldn't do this. Have a deep talk about his past with Valentine to Harry's godfather of all people. If he couldn't have one with Alec, or Magnus who just loved to become involved with emotional things and fix people, then why would he with Sirius, even if he was like Harry's second father?

Thank the angels for Remus Lupin, who came in just then before the serious talk could begin. The werewolf easily moved into Sirius's side, and Jace saw how perfect they were for each other, like a perfect portrait of a couple. The way Remus's eyes twinkled—no, really, they sort of did—while looking down at Sirius, who was smiling with a hint of mischief in the corners of his lips and the crinkles of amusement were at his eyes' edges.

"Sirius, I hope you aren't bothering Jace."

"'Course not, hon!" Sirius winked.

Jace left them when it became too much—he wasn't familiar with being the third wheel and feeling uncomftrtable at the same time. He walked out to the living room see Harry smiling with everyone as they all talked; he came over to say the food was done and pull Harry alongside him to sit next to him.

Everything was going well, so far, if the little bump with Sirius didn't count in the 'everything' category. At the table once Jace gave out the food everyone talked and joked and smiled, Magnus gave him thumbs up about the food, and Jace and Harry held hands under the table and gave each other a look that spoke a thousand happiness's that this worked. It meant their families could get off their backs and that they could get closer—Jace couldn't wait for that. And from how Harry's hand was getting further up his pants leg, apparently the wizard couldn't, either. _That_, or he was just being a little tease.

* * *

**I have more family dinner in the next chapter :) without the dinner, but Harry's dessert will be present. Yum. Me want.**

**QUESTION: What did you think of the Jace and Sirius talk?**

**AND SOON BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! I mean, I have to have a bad guy, to keep things interesting right? :)**

**Any mistakes are my bad. Sorryz. Laziness and all. Bleh.**

**-Eve**


	7. Sexy Elves and Mushy Teens

**Loved the reviews and I loved that more people added this to their favorite list and followed it, so if you're reading this junk please do the same! :D**

* * *

After he cleaned up the dishes—which he didn't, really, Magnus was very helpful in that aspect, using his magic to move them to his sink, although he'd still have to clean them later but it was helpful all the same considering there were a lot of plates and cups and empty platters—everyone gathered in his living room, a not very lived in living room. It was actually pretty boring looking at it now, compared to his bedroom and bathroom that were filled with his things. It wasn't like he had much company in the past to have it look nice for or anything.

"So...is this really your place?" Sirius asked. He sat on the couch with Remus and Magnus on either side, then Alec next to the warlock. In his hand was a glass of wine Magnus had gladly shared, and he had said when Sirius asked for one, "nobody enjoys drinking wine with me anymore. It's all about the hard liquor."

Jace sat on a smaller couch with Harry, and Isabelle, being the only lady, took his recliner—a very expensive one that he got for his birthday last year.

"Yeah, it's my place. Why do you ask?"

Sirius had a grin on his face Jace found similar to the kinds of grins tricksters got. "I don't see any weapons lying around."

Jace smirked. "As if I would keep them lying around. Anyone could easily pick them up and use one; I don't like sharing my blades willingly or not."

Isabelle nodded. "It's true. He never shared his toys with us."

Alec agreed. "I let him borrow my dagger once, a really priceless one, and he let demon get slime all over it. And I was _not_ going to use that again."

Jace remembered that dagger. It was a pretty weapon, with jewels from across the waters that were found relics by Shadowhunter's. To be honest, the jewels it shouldn't have been put onto a weapon, but it did look cool. The dagger was sharper than a mundane scalpel and could cut through the thickest of demons skins but Jace had made the mistake of tossing it at a demon that secreted slime and pus and Alec vowed to let it burn with the demon, and Jace caught it ablaze later, sighing in sadness along with his brother of a good weapon lost.

Harry chuckled. "That reminds me when Sirius let an ogre loose and it swallowed his wand."

Sirius shivered. "Had to get it back, so I tore the ogre open with my spare wand and it exploded and my wand hit me in the face, covered with green blood and guts and slimy shit." He shivered again.

Everyone laughed.

"But enough talking about demon and ogre guts, I want dessert!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Siri, it's only been 10 minutes since dinner."

"This is a routine by the way," Remus said, grinning when his partner nudged him in the ribs. "Sirius's stomach is an endless pit."

Magnus set his wine on Jace's little table in front of the couch. "Well, I suppose I could go for some dessert."

"Fine, fine," Harry sighed. He sat up, and Jace avoided looking at his backside with great difficulty. He caught Alec's eyes and his brother sent him a stupid smile, to which Jace flipped him off.

The dessert was a pie. An amazing, delicious, apple pie that Harry had made from scratch. Jace was just glad to know what it was, but even more glad to eat it. Everyone, even Isabelle who ate so little, ate the whole piece with melted ice cream on top.

Harry blushed at the compliments like he didn't know he was a great baker, and it was obvious he was because that pie rivaled any he'd seen on TV. Not that he watched cooking shows by his self; usually it was at Magnus's.

Jace kissed Harry, tasting the cinnamon and apple on his lips and tongue, and smiled with his eyes. "It was amazing, love. You'll have to cook it for me again sometime."

Harry nodded, cheeks still tinted pink. "Y-yeah, 'course I will."

"You better not turn my Harry into a housewife, Shadowhunter," Sirius growled.

Harry took Jace's hand. He smiled at Sirius and said, "I've already taken the job."

"Can I get you an apron?" Jace asked, watching Sirius spurt out incomprehensible words in shock.

"Only if it says 'Kiss the cook', anything else wouldn't be up to par."

"You can borrow mine if you'd like," Magnus said.

Harry shook his head at the warlock, and his eyes reminded Jace of Sirius's earlier, gleaming with mischief. "No, I don't do borrowed." He waved his hand.

"I know just the store to get one!" Isabelle said with a wide grin. "At the mall there's this beautiful shop, I go there all the time to get new pans and cute little things for the kitchen."

"Why?" Jace and Alec asked monotonously.

Isabelle gritted her teeth, her hand twitching at her side where her whip lay wrapped around her arm under her sleeve. The mood was killed, turned from teasing to tense with the sense of battle lurking once Isabelle went for her whip. Jace saw Sirius and Remus stiffen, and Harry gripped his hand tightly. Everyone in the room had been in a war, of course they were tense. Tense, but ready, if the need to battle called, which it wouldn't because Jace knew Izzy wouldn't pull that whip out unless it was really necessary. When she was offended she took it right to heart, and Jace knew he was a jerk to say things to her about how awful her cooking skills were—they were very, very bad—but she shouldn't take things so seriously all the time.

So he said that to her. "Iz, really, don't take things so seriously. It was a joke." He motioned his eyes at the two next to Magnus.

Isabelle seemed to catch on. She took a deep breath and her hand inched away from her arm and she nodded. "Sorry," she said, specifically to the two older men sitting on the couch.

They both shrugged it away.

Harry tucked his body in close to Jace's side with a soft sigh. Jace's arm naturally came around Harry's waist to keep him there.

"Aww!" Isabelle grinned. "You're so cute, Jace."

Harry titled his head up to look at him from its place on Jace's shoulder, which probably wasn't all that comfortable. "You _are_ cute," he whispered.

Jace couldn't help himself. "You're cuter."

Harry smiled. "No, you are."

"You are cuter than I am, my love, by far."

"God, don't end up being one of those mushy teenage couples you see all over the place," Magnus muttered.

The weird part was that he couldn't tell if he did that to be funny or if he really was turning out to be one of the mushy couples. Honestly though, he didn't mind.

"Shut it, Magnus," he said. "I remember when you and Alec went to the mall at Christmas and Alec told me—"

"Jace, please," Alec begged.

"You two kept making gooey eyes at each other while waiting in line to see Santa. That's mushy."

Sirius choked on his wine. "You went to see Santa?" he asked between laughter.

"He made me!" Alec shouted. "I hate the mall, why would I—"

Magnus huffed. "You wanted to see the 'sexy elves', remember, darling?"

Jace and Harry both laughed loudly, clinging to each other. Isabelle joined in after a second and Remus tried not to, Jace could see him covering his mouth, but couldn't help himself. Sirius was crying in his energetic laughing. And his poor, embarrassed parabatai was sinking in his seat, as red as the wine in Magnus's glass.

The laughing died down to little giggles, and then suddenly Remus exclaimed, "Oh, we have to get going." He was looking at Jace's wall clock above his TV.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"My boy, Teddy, was staying with Andromeda, his aunt, but she could only watch him for so long. We have to pick him up in a couple hours and get back home."

Jace first wondered how Remus had a kid when he was with Sirius, because even if some wizards could bear children, male or female, werewolf children could not be housed in an actual werewolf's body; it was dangerous during the full moon and the risk of the child dying or becoming seriously hurt was extremely high. Then he wondered why they'd be picking up a kid at midnight, which would be in a couple hours.

"It's so late," Isabelle commented.

"Not where she is," Sirius said. "Different time zone."

Harry squeezed his arms, which had wrapped themselves around Jace's waist behind and in front of him on the sofa, and he pressed his face into his shirt. Jace loved Harry's warmth, and having him pressed against his body. He loved that Harry was always pressing against him or hugging him or holding his hand, just keeping physical contact with Jace all the time.

"Don't wana go," Harry mumbled.

Jace would do anything to keep Harry here with him, and be with him all night falling asleep slowly, like they did on the phone. In the morning he would see Harry beside him, feel him beside him in the bed. He pictured his messy hair looking messier, and those eyes foggy from sleep would give him shivers, and though he did see them like that before—it was one morning on their first date set in the morning, when Harry huffed and whined until he had his coffee and blueberry muffin—this would be more meaningful to him.

"Don't want you to," he replied, tangling his fingers in his messy hair.

"See, mushy," Magnus teased.

Jace threw a couch pillow at him, watching it vanish with a snap of his fingers.

"Harry," Remus said, standing from the couch with his partner. "I'm sorry. We have to go."

Harry made a sound like a child would make when it didn't get their way, and sat up, arm still around Jace's lower back. "Can't I stay?"

"I thought you wanted to see Teddy?" Sirius asked, and his brow rose in question.

"I do, but…"

When he turned to look at Jace, Sirius sighed. "I'll tell her you were busy…" He didn't sound happy about it, but smiled at his godson despite that, and Harry got up to hug them goodbye.

At the door Jace shook their hands.

Remus smiled. "You two are good for each other."

Jace tried not to blush. "Thanks."

"Keep him happy, yeah?" Sirius said, slipping on his coat. He glared up from the sidewalk at Jace, and it was a harsh, penetrating glare he would not forget. "If he isn't…you better expect a fight, Shadowhunter, and I don't lose."

"Except to me," Harry said, sliding up next to Jace. He put his head up on his shoulder and grinned. "You lose to me all the time, at bored games, drinking games, in a duel…I could go on."

"We'd be here all night if you did," Remus laughed.

"You're so mean to me, Moons."

Then they were gone after saying final goodbyes, aparating away somewhere.

Jace and Harry went back inside to see the others putting on their hats and shoes.

"Everybody's leaving?" Jace asked.

Magnus slipped on his purple lace gloves—they didn't look like they'd keep his fingers warm, they just looked good. "Yeah, we'd thought giving you two some alone time would be generous of us."

"It is," Harry said with a nod. "Thank you."

Alec came over and pulled Harry in for a hug, and Jace frowned when it lasted too long, and when Harry's eyes flashed with something similar to pain. Then Alec smiled at Jace and hugged him next and did nothing when Jace gave him the menacing eyes. Magnus did the same, without holding Harry for more than two seconds, and then Isabelle, and then they were gone, leaving only the smell of Isabelle's girly perfume on their clothes.

Jace had to ask. "What did he say to you?"

Harry turned pale. "He said that if…if I hurt you he'd shoot an arrow through my dick."

* * *

**Yup. Dinner party is over. And because it was so long and boring, I thought I'd put up some Jace and Harry time in the next chapter! Aren't I thoughtful? It's complete with cuddles and make-outs, and ****_nudity_****—just kidding (that's later on).**

**I'M SORRY TO ALL THE MALES WHO FLINCHED AT ALECS THREAT. I COUDLNT HELP MYSELF. **

**This was not edited. I was lazy yet again.**

**-Eve**


	8. Popcorn and Candy and Forts, Oh My

**Just wanted to say thanks for the comments made. I read each with joy no matter how short or long. And it's unexpected to see over 100 followers because this is such an odd pairing, but thanks sooo much! I love all of you! (like siblings, not romantically. I'm taken.)**

* * *

It was freezing in his apartment. He didn't have any heaters—a flaw he only found out on during his first winter at this place—but there was a small fireplace in the far corner of the living room, so he lit it after putting a few dried logs inside. The flames burned bright and high, dying to a softer flickering light that carried through the room.

"Romantic," Harry's voice said softly.

Jace turned around from his crouched position in front of the hearth.

Harry was wearing Jace's clothes—he didn't have any of his own to change into and was too lazy to transfigure his own, or he just wanted to wear Jace's things, which he did not object to. He looked sexy, though in Jace's opinion Harry was the kind of person who could wear anything and look amazing. He might be a little biased being Harry's boyfriend, of course. But looking at the pant legs loosely fitting around Harry's strong thighs and legs, picturing them wrapped around him, and his ass, though he couldn't see it now, which had to look perfect, who wouldn't think this was sexy?

"You're gawking, Jace."

He grinned back at Harry. "Why can't I gawk at my boyfriend?"

Harry huffed with a smile and looked around the small living room once before returning his gaze to Jace. "So, care to give me a tour of your little abode?"

Walking over to Harry, the wizard meeting him halfway, he pulled him in to bring their bodies close—partly because it was cold, but the more prominent part being that Harry looked so delicious he just had to have him pressed against him.

"You've seen all there is," he answered smoothly.

Harry gave him a skeptical look. "I can sense magic, I _am_ a wizard."

Jace shrugged, fingers hooking into the sides of Harry's pants, touching the bare skin of his hips. Harry shivered. "It might be the remnants of Magnus's enlarging spell."

"While I am interested in _that_," Harry said with a teasing shove of his hips against Jace's hands that had him tightening his grip, "I'm also interested in what you're hiding."

It wasn't as if what he was hiding was a great secret.

Jace sighed and stepped back from Harry, who looked at him with inquisitive eyes at the seriousness in his stance. "You caught me. I've been hiding my sex slaves. I was planning on having an orgy with you and three willing faes."

Harry punched his arm twice. "Jace, be serious." Despite saying that, Harry was smiling.

Jace rubbed his arm. "That hurt. You have a serious problem, love; I think you might need counseling for your anger issues." With a look from Harry, Jace sighed. "But if you really want to know, I hid my weapons and haven't gotten around to un-glamouring them."

"Why?"

One reason being he had a bad experience with a "date" and they had used his collection against him, and the other being Magnus Bane, who was getting revenge on Jace from the time he had stayed at his house when he was accused. Jace had cleaned and organized his stuff and apparently the warlock didn't like that, so he played this little revenge game whenever he could. To irritate Jace or if he was serious, Jace wasn't completely sure. Luckily Jace knew another warlock who gave him a few handy spells to glamour them when he needed to.

"Magnus likes to steal them," Jace answered, leaving out the part about the "date".

"Oh. I'm…sorry?"

"There on that far wall," he said, head gesturing towards the white wall to the left of the front door.

Harry glanced over. "Magnus can't get to them at all, even as a High Warlock?"

"Not if he wants his hair fried off."

Harry chuckled, and then shivered.

"Let's go sit by the fire," Jace suggested.

Snuggling up close with arms encased around each other, Jace and Harry sank to the floor in front of the dancing fire. Jace's legs were long, tangled with Harry's, and Harry's head was resting gently on Jace's chest moving with every intake of air.

There had never been anything more comfortable than just sitting with Harry, holding him close. And yeah, he'd cuddled with plenty of partners in the past, and it was enjoyable, but that might've been the afterglow of glorious sex. He never really felt it before, the closeness he felt with Harry—Clary was amazing when they were together but now… This was better. The way Harry snuggled further into Jace's shirt every few seconds or how he squeezed his arms tight around him and made little noises of contentment with each squeeze, or how there was a strange cramping in his stomach looking down at his black head of hair, Harry just made Jace smile and want to never let him go. He let Clary go. And he wouldn't let anything stand between him and Harry, nothing would make him let go.

He wouldn't admit it aloud until he was sure, but he might be in love with this wizard in his arms.

Harry hummed. "'S really warm."

"Too warm?" Jace asked. His fingers tangled into Harry's hair, feeling the warm locks heated from the fire.

Harry made an 'hng' noise Jace assumed meant 'no'.

Doing nothing but sitting there before the hearth, warm and embraced by Harry's arms with him laid on his chest, felt so right, and he was so content.

Harry hadn't moved at all, so little that it was possible he'd fallen asleep. And as though he'd read Jace's mind just then he tilted his head up and smiled. "You want to watch a movie?"

"I don't own any. We can buy one on Redflix."

Harry laughed like that was the funniest thing, and Jace didn't understand. "That's not what it's called. That sounds like a porn channel."

"I don't watch porn, Harry."

"Really? Well…I'm certainly not going to tell you what I've watched, then."

He ignored that, despite that he got a little hot, not counting the fire's heat, at that mental picture of Harry watching dirty movies, stroking himself, the look of utmost pleasure on his face.

Jace shut the screen in front the fire a little too hard while Harry sat on the couch.

"You have any popcorn?" Harry asked. "You can't watch a movie without popcorn. Or blankets. And candy, do you have candy?"

"No," Jace chuckled in reply, astounded at Harry's requirements. "I don't have popcorn, and I don't have a sweet tooth like you, babe, there's no candy here either."

Harry pouted. "But I wanted to watch a scary movie and eat popcorn and candy and cuddle under blankets with you. A proper date."

Jace resisted the urge to pet Harry's head at the innocence of his words and the manipulative way he batted his eyelashes like a desperate man because he might get punched if he did, and Harry hit hard—whenever things escalated to the bedroom Jace knew he'd be bruised all over and it wasn't unsurprising that he couldn't wait for that to happen.

"We can still do that without the candy or popcorn," Jace said.

"It won't be the same," Harry sighed dramatically.

Jace crossed his arms, almost smiling. "Are you hinting at something?"

"I want to go get chocolate, is that so wrong?" Harry crossed his arms in return to his, one brow raised.

"You have magic, Harry. Can't you just poof some here?"

"Poof?" Harry laughed. "I'm a wizard, not a fairy." He blinked. "Well…both, in a way, I suppose. But conjured candy is nasty stuff." He made a face.

"Are you really going to make me get dressed and go to the store just for _candy_?"

"Aren't you a lazy little demon hunter? But if you don't have pumpkin spiced coffee then maybe I'll get that for the morning, too. I love that during the fall."

"You actually drink that?" Jace recalled Isabelle drinking that all the time when fall came around, and the entire kitchen stank of pumpkin.

Harry pointed at him. "It's amazing, don't judge me. And after a few morning kisses you'll love it, too." He winked.

Jace hummed appreciatively, thinking of kissing Harry after he had spiced coffee, tasting the spices on his own lips and tongue with Jace's—he loved tasting Harry, licking his neck or sucking his lips, and he would love to suck more than that if the wizard wanted him to.

Harry was begging with his eyes and it was only because he really wanted to kiss Harry after he had some pumpkin spiced coffee—and he knew that was trickery on Harry's part for even putting it in Jace's head but he couldn't help himself, he liked the idea a lot—that he gave in to going to the corner market for _candy and popcorn_.

"All right, let's go."

_BREAK_

Jace was pissed off.

On their way out of the little market at the corner, where mundanes bought cigarettes and the children—or Harry—got candy, Jace had watched as his boyfriend was leered at by a stranger. He realized that having Harry wear the plaid pants that highlighted his glorious ass while going to the store wasn't a good idea on Jace's part.

It must've been obvious that he was angry, but even the blind could tell he was, because when they got back Harry had stopped him right in the doorway of the kitchen with a hand on his chest.

"Jace Lightwood, are you serious right now? Are you really jealous of that creepy guy just because he checked me out?"

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want anyone else leering at my Harry ever again."

The wizard seemed to freeze in place for a moment. Then he smiled. "That's so sweet, Jace, but…you _are _jealous. I'm not mad or anything, it's endearing."

"I don't—"

"You I never pinned as the jealous type," Harry interrupted. "It's actually refreshing not to know everything about you is a stereotype of a Shadowhunter."

"Jace Lightwood is not a stereotype," he growled out.

Harry chuckled, patting his stomach chidingly. "Oh, you really are sometimes, love."

Jace pulled Harry against his chest, surprising the wizard with the swiftness of it. He gazed down at Harry, hoping that he was conveying everything he said with his luminous eyes. "You're mine and no one else has the right to touch or look at you."

Harry blinked at him with deceptively innocent eyes. "Not at all?"

"Not. At. All."

"Fine, fine, you possessive idiot. Let's just watch the movie and eat candy."

Harry bought two grocery bags full of candy and smiled about it like he went trick-or-treating. Jace honestly had no clue how his teeth were still there.

While they were waiting for the popcorn to finish, the room already smelling of butter and burnt hair, he said that sardonically but was surprised when Harry answered with this: "I've only eaten this way for about 8 years or so, and I take good care of my teeth, Jace. My family didn't really feed me much so I guess I was lucky not to have any cavities like my cousin."

They didn't feed him much? Jace was furious that somebody didn't feed Harry, as if he were an animal or something not deserving of a basic need. And based off what he said about his cousin, Jace wondered if the rumors spoken and written were true, that he had lived with his mother's sister and their family. Usually he avoided the newspaper articles about the wizard war, as what was put in them were exaggerated or just not true at all. Most of what he had read were genuine facts, and some books were written by those who had lived in it a few years ago.

He was just opening his mouth to ask Harry why they didn't feed him but saw something in Harry that made him stop. His shoulders were slumped low, and his head let gravity drag it down; something almost haunted was in his eyes, and Jace knew that look—the look of remembering, and specifically remembering unpleasant things.

Jace shook his head. He wanted this night to be fun; he didn't want Harry to be so upset. Tonight was there first all-nighter and it would be special and perfect and something pleasant to remember, something to replace the horrid in Harry's eyes.

Wrapping himself around Harry from behind, startling him somewhat, Jace set his chin on his shoulder to kiss his cheek sweetly. "Let's build a fort, babe," he whispered in his ear playfully.

Harry chuckled. "That's a very random thought, isn't it? But I'm _not_ building a fort. That's childish."

"I've always wanted to," he said with a pout in his voice. "Maryse never let us make them at the Institute. It'll be fun; you know you want to…" He lightly shook Harry, kissing his neck.

The wizard titled his head over to give him more room, and it sounded like he had already given in.

"A good relationship," Jace breathed on his neck as he spoke, trying not to shove his self against Harry's perfect ass, "is doing stupid things together and letting the other do even stupider things. I let you get two big bags filled with sweets so now you'll help me build a fort."

Harry laughed loudly, turning his body so they were chest-to-chest. He looked in his eyes and sighed. "Okay. It looks like we will be children tonight."

Jace kissed him softly. "Looks like we will." He licked his lips, tasting Harry and chocolate. And he thought to himself, what a good idea, Harry and chocolate…

About an hour later, with midnight nearing, Jace and Harry had their fort built using the recliner and the couch and a horde of pillows and blankets from Jace's hall closet. They sat on the floor on more pillows and blankets, cuddled under the fort with the fire blazing next to the TV.

"So what's this movie about?" Harry asked.

Jace ran his fingers through Harry's hair absently. "This couple thinks they're being haunted but it's really a demon trying to possess her. Isabelle told me about it."

"Is the reason you rented this because it has a demon in it?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's a very interesting demon. If it really wanted to possess her you would think it'd just do it instead of being a complete asshole and making this idiot mundane film it all."

"Jace…"

He looked down at Harry leaning on his chest. The wizard sounded a bit concerned. "What?" he asked curiously.

"You do know this is a movie, right? None of it is real."

He frowned. "But…they filmed it all."

Harry laughed. "You're cute."

Jace narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip in Harry's hair. "That didn't sound much like a complement."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "It wasn't, that's why."

Harry shoved popcorn in Jace's face and he reluctantly ate it, leaving his lips suctioned around Harry's fingers until the wizard pulled them away. He made a scene of wiping them on his pants, expression twisted in slight disgust. "Ew, Jace, I know you're trying to be hot and all but ew. That's your spit on me."

Jace chuckled. "When I suck something people don't usually say 'ew', Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

Grabbing Harry's chin roughly with the hand that had been in his hair, he turned his head up, the wizard gasping at the sudden movement. "I think you should apologize for that."

"I think I shouldn't." Harry smiled a too sweet smile.

Jace pressed his mouth harshly to Harry's, shoving his tongue deep in between his lips. He barely roamed before Harry was pushing away, gasping for air. It was disappointing.

Harry put his fingers against his mouth, still letting out soft pants. "Merlin's beard, Jace, let a guy take a breath before suffocating him with your mouth."

"If I was really trying to suffocate you why would I let you breathe?"

"Don't be a smartass right now."

He grinned widely. "I'll try my best. But I won't promise anything."

Harry climbed over Jace's leg to straddle his thighs with his ass, the little tease, and his hands clasped around either side of his neck lightly. He leaned in, less than inches from Jace's mouth. "Just kiss me properly, okay?"

* * *

**COMMENT!**

**Mistakes are my bad. Sorry for my laziness. It's 3am right now what do you want from me? :)**

**-Eve**


	9. Make-outs and Break-ups

**Thanks for all the follows guys! It's probably 'cause of the odd pairing but I'm still happy! And shocked, too, because over 100? Wowzzaa. And 77 favs and 40 comments! Jeezuz, I love you all! :D**

**Enjoy the first make-out scene 'cause there will be more than that very soon!**

Last time:

_Harry climbed over Jace's leg to straddle his thighs with his ass, the little tease, and his hands clasped around either side of his neck lightly. He leaned in, less than inches from Jace's mouth. "Just kiss me properly, okay?"_

Now:

The desire was clear in Harry's eyes and much as it was in his. He took Harry's words to heart and kissed him 'properly' as the beautiful wizard clearly said, bringing their lips together in the beautiful way they always did.

The warmth of Harry's mouth and the wetness of it had Jace grinding up into Harry's body that sat on him. It was only a fraction of a second their mouths left each other as he jerked the wizard up with his grind, Harry gasping in shock at the lift and pleasure, before they were full on devouring each other.

He couldn't tell whose tongue was where in Harry's mouth as they tangled and slid, only that it was just _hot_. Hands caressed and groped chests, perking nipples through thin shirts. Jace felt the pull on his blond locks and did it in return to Harry's silky black curls, yanking him down more against him, his thighs rubbing beneath Harry's firm ass to get him to moan, and moan Harry did, and loudly, too.

Harry separated their lips to breathe harshly and whisper his name so hungrily Jace couldn't help but reach down and grab him fully in his hand through his borrowed pants.

"Ah!" Harry's head fell back as his hips flew forward into his hand.

The heated blush on his face turned Jace on so much he couldn't help himself from squeezing the bulge—it was warm and big and Jace groaned as Harry did, imaging the black-haired wizard naked and ready for him.

"Jace…" That warm gaze for him as Harry brought his face close again, lips wet and eyes blurry with passion, his body pressed so close…it was too much.

The sob was hard to hold back. He'd never felt this way before, about any guy. Hell, about anyone. The kissing, the little touches, and when they just _talked_, Jace hadn't felt so loved by somebody outside of his family. But he'd never kissed anyone in his family—if you didn't count when he had Alec kiss him, or when he and Magnus…well, he couldn't remember much from that night. The point was he seriously thought—no, he knew, he was in love. This was love. It had to be.

"Harry," he whimpered. His hand at Harry's crotch moved up to slid beneath Harry's shirt, pressing at his stomach, feeling Harry quiver at the intimate touch. Jace looked into his eyes, desperate for Harry to know how much he was feeling in this moment.

Harry's blush stayed but his smile made the passion seem so much stronger. He caressed his hand alongside Jace's cheek delicately, and Jace leaned into the warm hand. "Jace, my love, we need to stop, okay? I can't…I'm sorry."

He nodded somewhat hesitantly. To go farther with Harry would mean the world. If Harry didn't want that he would wait for him to be ready. "Y-yeah. Yeah. don 't be sorry, I understand."

"My understanding boyfriend," Harry sighed, the hand at Jace's face reaching to close around the one at his stomach and bring it out to kiss his knuckles. "Let's just watch the next movie, okay?"

Jace smiled, trying to shake away how the obvious bulge in his pants was making him hornier than rhinoceros. "Sure thing, babe."

Harry kissed him softly, such a contrast from before, but it meant just as much. Climbing off but staying near, Harry put on the next movie. Jace had realized that the movies were indeed not real. Still, it was fun to watch them with Harry, the wizard jumping every so often, and admittedly he did once.

When the movie was over, the credits rolling on the flat screen, Harry looked up at him. "Can I just say that I get jealous, too?"

The random sentence had Jace shocked, but not the words in it. "Really?" He remembered the night at the club with Katrina and Harry's jealousy when she came over begging for Jace's attention.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yup. I mean, you're hot as hell, and you know it and a lot of girls check you out."

"I only have eyes for you, my love."

Harry raised a brow. "You completely ogled at that girl with the double D's on our last date." Jace shrugged, and Harry let out a small laugh. "But while you did notice, you just ignored her. So thank you."

"Why wouldn't I ignore her?" He was on a date with Harry. Why would he check out another woman like that? It was completely disrespectful. While Jace was an asshole sometimes, when he was on a date he focused on the person he was dating. Not a slutty waitress.

Harry ran his tongue over his bottom lip three times. "I've never…"

"Never what?"

Harry sighed deeply. "I've never had a guy do that for me, that's all. Pay attention to me. Not…" He swallowed, Jace saw his throat and hands clench. "Harry Potter. Not use me and toss me."

Jace didn't say anything for a moment. "You've really never had a relationship where both sides care, have you?"

And he knew that he had it right when Harry didn't look at him, instead turning his head away and avoiding his eyes. The fact that the people Harry dated in the past used him like that, for fame or sex or whatever they had wanted, and tossed him away when they were done, pissed him off. Harry saved everyone from a dark lord's enslavement. He deserved the best. And not just because of his heroism, nobody deserved to be used like that.

"They cared…" Harry said softly, as if he should stand up for the people who treated him wrongly.

"No," Jace said calmly. "They didn't care about your feelings. They didn't care about making you happy. They only wanted to date or fuck Harry Potter, am I right?" He knew it was stupid to say that after he did.

Harry shoved him away and stood up. "I shouldn't have said anything." He sounded like he was about to break down. And then Harry went for the door.

Jace stood up and followed him, stopping him. He turned him around with a hand on his shoulder; Harry's lips were stone set in a frown and his eyes damp. "Harry. _I_ care about you."

"I know you do."

"Why can't you let me—" Jace wasn't sure what to say. And that was strange in itself, Jace not knowing what to say. But Harry made him speechless.

Harry put his hand over Jace's and dragged it down from his shoulder, keeping it in his warm grip. "I might be an open book but I'm not one to share every aspect of my past relationships just because I finally have one that…makes me happy."

Jace watched the tears gather in his Harry's eyes and he watched them get blinked away quickly. "I'm not asking you to confess or share all of that. I—I just wanted you to know I care. And I wouldn't be with you if I just wanted to fuck you." He paused. "If I really just wanted to fuck you I probably would've drugged you that first night and taken you in the bathroom while you were deliriously begging for me."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Jace."

"I was kidding, love."

Harry hummed. "It has happened to me before, with guys who just wanted to…to fuck me. And sometimes I knew and let it happen, I don't know why but I did." Harry smiled so sadly, Jace couldn't take the pain in the false smile. "But there was one guy who loved me. He ended up breaking my heart."

Tugging Harry in for a hug, he whispered in his ear. "Whatever they did or didn't do, I can promise I won't be like them. I won't ignore you. I won't toss you away. And I will not tell you I love you only to break your heart."

Harry's shoulders started shaking. Jace rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

Harry tilted his head up slowly. The question was clear in his eyes before he even asked. "That girl…Clary? Was she your first love?"

"Yes."

"Did she break your heart?" he asked after a pause.

Jace remembered the feeling after she asked to talk and meet. It was so clichéd, but no matter how clichéd that was there still was a part of him not ready to leave her, and though it was a small part of him he still had to let her go, for her sake and his. He was heartbroken even knowing it was coming, the ache was so strong; it was his first true love gone wrong.

But if he hadn't parted with her, then he wouldn't have met Harry. He was thankful for the pain; he would take it again a million times over to be with this amazing wizard in his arms.

"She did," he replied. "But I expected it."

"I'm sorry." Harry pecked his lips. "Love sucks. Getting your heart broken sucks. Sometimes I wish I didn't fall for that guy."

Jace smiled. "I would rather have eyes that cannot see; ears that cannot hear; lips that cannot speak, than a heart that cannot love." **(1)**

"I would rather you have all of the above," Harry laughed, crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

Jace chuckled. "And I would rather have you in bed to cuddle and kiss."

Harry glanced at the clock and back at him. "Then let's go. It's late anyway."

**(1) I really wanted to put this quote in because I love it so much. It's from the author Robert Tizon, and it makes me smile like an idiot every time I read it.**

**QUESTION: ANYONE WAITING FOR THOR THE DARK WORLD TO COME OUT? IM WAITING IMPATIENTLY! UGGHHHHH!**

**COMMENT!**

**-Eve**


	10. A Date and a Kiss to Remember

**I decided to write one of Harry and Jace's dates for y'all! :) this will probably be the only one...**

* * *

Their first date, though Harry still refused to call them that, was in the morning with breakfast and coffee. Harry was so sleepy and cute, whining until he had gotten his blubbery muffin and hot coffee. So it made sense to have their second date be at night, and at dinner.

They were to meet at the restaurant. Jace was there first. Women and men poured inside the large building that glowed with fancy lights and had a perfect square heavenly white colored structure. Some were in expensive dresses and jewels, and others in simple elegant clothes. Jace had Magnus buy—steal—the clothes he wore now, a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt and some tight black pants that looked and felt too much like skinny jeans for him to be comfortable, but Magnus made sure to let him know it made him look bigger down below. With Alec in the room, face flushed angrily, probably because his boyfriend was checking Jace out, it was very awkward.

The Saturday night was beautiful to say the least. He waited outside under a slanted roof in the wind, watching the sky open up and the clouds vanish to reveal the moon.

Then he saw him, walking across the street. Black trousers, a darker black shirt under a thick pea coat, and a green silk scarf, Harry honestly could pass for a Shadowhunter just with the total blackness blended in with the night. But then again, there was something else entirely about Harry in his smile and his walk that was not at all like a hunter of demons.

Meeting Harry halfway, he hugged him tight, whispering in his ear, "You look stunning, Harry."

Harry chuckled, his hands pressing at Jace's chest to shove him back. He was smiling. "Don't get too excited." He grinned. "At midnight I turn into a hideous monster."

Jace intertwined their hands and turned them towards the front doors. "I don't believe you _could_ be hideous."

"Thanks. I'm freezing. Let's get inside."

Inside the place stank of snobs. Jace saw Harry's nose scrunch up like he, too, could smell it.

They were seated in a booth, Jace grumbling about having to sit so far from Harry—he hated booths, he truly did—but the little touch of Harry's shoe on his ankle made him grin.

"Been here before?" Harry asked.

He shrugged. "Not at all. It looked nice enough."

Harry grimaced, eyes shooting sideways out at the floor of tables in the large round room. "Maybe too nice."

Glancing around, it did seem too nice. The kind of nice that was merely an outer shell and beneath it was foulness and fakeness. And, as it was obvious they were on a date, most of the people glared at him and Harry like dating a guy was wrong or unheard of, which in New York it really wasn't.

Jace was sort of regretting bringing Harry here. He just wanted a nice night out, where they could be themselves. Like when they were at the club.

"I sort of miss the club scene," Jace practically sighed. "We should go back sometime."

Harry shook his head. "No way. I loved the place, I really did, but…the werewolves there are so different from the type I'm used to and honestly, it's unnerving."

There was a difference in magical werewolves than the normal werewolves. One main difference being the magical ones could perform wizard magic with wands, while the normal werewolves, like Lucian, could not. Some people even called them wizard weres.

"They seemed to like you," Jace said, recalling the few heated looks Harry received.

Harry looked down at the table for a moment. "Yeah, well, I am Harry Potter," he mumbled.

"And you could get anyone you want."

With a big nod, Harry replied, "I could; you're lucky I chose you, Shadowhunter." His eyes twinkled.

Jace gasped. "Harry, were you using your famous face to get in bed with me?"

Harry laughed. "No, I wasn't." He paused. "I actually sometimes forget to glamour myself." He flushed, embarrassed. "But when you go to clubs like that they don't really pay attention to your face, so when I noticed I didn't do anything about it." He shrugged.

Jace slide his hand across the table, holding Harry's hand. "I was paying attention. I like somebody with a pretty face."

"Thanks, Jace, for calling me pretty." Harry rolled his eyes.

The waitress came over and their hands separated—this place was becoming more and more unwelcoming. She was small and cute, but the hint of a sneer was on her lips when she asked for their orders.

"Some more time would be great," Harry said with a smile.

She walked away.

Harry bit his lip, watching her go, and when she was far enough to not hear he whispered to Jace, "I've got a better place than this in mind, wana go?"

"I'll follow you anywhere."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up and come with me." He stood and held his hand out, Jace took it and they left, water glasses untouched and menus lying closed on the tables.

Outside, pulling his jacket tighter around him, Jace was dragged along with Harry on the biting cold streets. The wind was strong and ruffled his hair. He grumbled. "Harry, I worked hard on getting my hair just right for you." He pushed it from his face with his fingers.

Harry glanced at him. "I would think you wouldn't have to try too hard for it to be perfect."

"Well, you might be right. I do still look good."

Harry scoffed, turning his head forward again. "Enough confidence for twenty men," he murmured.

Jace smiled. "Where are we headed to?"

"A restaurant."

"Oh, good, I'm starved."

They stopped in front of a brick wall of a building. An empty, no doors, windowless brick walled building.

Jace looked at his date like he was insane, and staring at the wall with such concentration he might be. "Harry? I don't see anything. It's a brick wall, love."

Harry didn't pay attention to him; he kept staring at the brick, eyes seeming to bore far enough into it that he could see the other side.

"Harry?" Jace asked, gripping the hand he still held.

"Shut up. I'm concentrating."

"I'm not sure I like the fact that that's the second time you've told me to shut up. And I can see your concentrating. On what, I'm not sure."

Harry freed his hand from Jace's and dug into his pants, pulling out a stick—rather, his wand. "It's a glamoured restaurant, Jace; I'm making sure we're at the right place."

"Oh." Now he felt like an idiot.

Harry stuck his wand into a little hole Jace just noticed, and suddenly the brick glowed, and after Harry took out his wand the wall separated in two pieces, sliding apart on the cement like it was slippery ice, and there it was.

"Welcome to 'Hidden Magic'," Harry said, taking his hand again.

"Not a very clever name," Jace said, watching as a witch in a very mundane witch hat walked by them with another witch who held her hand. So at least there wouldn't be any discrimination—wizards usually only discriminated against the types of magic they didn't have. If someone was a dark magic user, than they hated light magic users.

Harry laughed. "No, it isn't, but the food's good."

The room was big, and tall—tall enough for a giant to walk in and still have plenty of space. But somehow, the magic made it feel open but comfortably so. When they walked between the two broken apart walls he felt the barrier tingle and let him through, and when they came to an empty table and a waitress seated them he still felt it on his skin, the little hairs on his arms prickling up from the large amount of magic in the air.

Harry was as content as he could be with the magic. And Jace was, too, when he was able to sit right next to him at the round table they took.

"Jace, give a guy some space, will you?" Harry laughed, pushing at the back of his chair.

Jace pouted but scooted over a few inches to appease Harry. "So, what's good here?" He grabbed the menu the waitress left for him. The food was pretty basic from what he saw.

"Anything. It's all amazing."

"Is it…magical?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Corniest thing you've said to me so far."

"Ah, corny is not my specialty."

Harry hummed. "I see. And what is, dare I ask?"

"Sarcasm. Turns everyone on."

"Not everyone."

"You looked pretty hot and bothered that first night."

Harry's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "Shut it."

Jace shook his head, sighing. "Third time. Have your godfathers taught you no manners?"

Harry laughed loudly. "Are you kidding me? Remus? Sirius? _Manners_?"

The waitress came over before he could reply. Harry ordered and since Jace didn't feel like waiting for her to come back a second time he had Harry order for him as well.

The rest of the dinner was easy, and flowed smoother than river water—but like all rivers there were the rapids. The smooth river was when Harry flushed at his compliments and when Harry made a joke that had Jace laughing so loud the other tables nearby told them to be quiet. The rough parts were the several times he tried to touch Harry beneath the table like Harry did to Jace at the other restaurant but Harry slid away. Jace didn't know why he did, but the evil smirk he gave told it all—Harry was a little tease.

Harry wanted to get dessert. So they ordered a lava cake and Jace found out Harry _really_ loved chocolate. That might've been the best part of the night, so far, watching Harry eat the cake and practically show his orgasm face. He had calmly resituated himself in his tight pants when Harry finished.

They left and were walking the streets, full and happy. They came to an empty park. A full playground and a wide field with green grass, it just looked too inviting under the moonlight to not enter.

So they snuck in, as the sign on a gate said it was closed until 7am. But Jace liked to break the rules, and apparently so did Harry.

Ending up at the abandoned playground, Harry begged Jace to push him on the swings. "Oh, come on, Jace, just a little push!" He turned to him on the swing, chains jingling.

"Fine," he said, not one to refuse the look in Harry joyful eyes. He pushed him once, and didn't realize how strong until Harry ended up face first in the dirt after flying too high too fast.

Harry was groaning, lifting himself up. Jace knelt by him. He touched his shaking shoulder, somewhat worried. "Harry? Did I hurt you?"

Harry glared at him. His face was dirty and smeared with green and brown stains. He held in a laugh at the anger in his eyes. "You nearly broke my face. You're lucky I don't wear my glasses anymore or I might have glass in my eyes right now."

Jace grinned, patting his shoulder, dusting off some dirt and grass. "Sorry, love, don't know my own strength."

Then Harry shoved his hand into the ground and tossed grass up at him. The grass got in his hair, and in his mouth. He spat it out immediately and glared. "Harry…"

The wizard shot up and ran. "Sorry! You deserved it!" He laughed delightedly.

With his Shadowhunter reflexes Jace chased him and caught him quickly, right beneath an almost leafless tree—fall wasn't here yet, but this poor tree had already been subjected to the harsh cold weather.

Harry laughed as Jace held him around his waist firmly, Jace titling him backwards a bit. "Don't drop me! I'll do anything!" Harry laughed, twitching in Jace's' grip.

"Anything?" Jace asked.

Harry stopped moving. He looked at Jace, the laughter gone from his face. It was softer now that the joking lines were gone, more tranquil, and Jace felt special being the only one to see this right now. They were the only ones in this park, in their own little world. "Yeah," he whispered, leaning up. "Anything."

They kissed. Soft, light, just like the moonlight shinning above down on them, the kiss was delicate. Jace parted Harry's lips with his own, the tips of their tongues touching. His fingers digging into Harry's sides, the wizard groaned lowly and titled his head and body further up into Jace's.

He opened his eyes, and Harry somehow knew he did because he opened his right after. Gold stared into green, colors burning with the heat their bodies made in the cold night.

"Hey!"

Shocked, they parted wetly, arms going around each other and turning. A cop was coming closer from the other side of the gate. He held a flashlight and a dog on a leash in each hand. "You kids get aren't supposed to be here at this time of night!"

They ran. They laughed as they ran, too, and Jace and Harry looked back in glee as the cop gave up on his chase. Jace looked to the tree before they turned a corner, and remembered where it was. Because this night was one to remember.

* * *

**Hope you liked! It was fun to write! :D**

**COMMENT PLEASE!**

**RANDOM INPUT: My flat screen TV went crazy and broke today, right before the football game. I had to take my old TV that doesn't even have the three colored things to plug cables into (can't remember what they're called) it's so old, and it's super small. And cuts off the picture. I hate my life. Seriously. Now for Christmas we'll just be getting a TV instead of cool things. And now I have to watch the rest of the games on this tiny piece of shit. Once, again, I hate my life.**

**-Eve**


	11. Good Morning and Goodbye

**EDITED THE 8 OF NOVEMBER! I re-did the first half of this chapter. I was unsatisfied so I wrote a little something in and took a few pieces out. After the break everything is exactly the same as before the edit.**

If there was one thing Jace really loved, it was waking up with Harry beside him. And it might've been sappy, but the truth was what it was.

He'd thought about how it would be their entire night together, but nothing he thought was like what he was feeling right now. This elation, like flying on the vampire's bikes high above the city, and this warmth that was easily comparable to the sun. Harry belonged with him, here, in his bed, every morning. Jace would make sure of that, he would make sure this feeling never went away.

Jace glanced down at the sleeping wizard. He was cuddled to him, his head tucked in his neck, his arm a solid form across Jace's stomach. The hot air he breathed tickled Jace's skin sensually. He thought about their kiss yesterday, and how he came so close to getting even closer with Harry. But he wanted to wait, and Jace wouldn't force it no matter how much his body and heart yearned for Harry.

Then Harry stirred above him, yawning long and lifting his face from the nook of his neck to smile sleepily at him. "Good morning." His bedhead was insane, and the drowsy look had Jace laughing and trying to fix the curls framing his face chaotically with his fingers but nothing worked.

Harry rolled his eyes, and slanted a smirk. He knocked Jace's fingers away. "Don't even attempt to fix this mess. Only magic will be able to."

"You look so beautiful."

Harry flushed. "Thanks, but I've seen myself in the morning. It's not pretty."

Jace shook his head. How could Harry not know how sexy he looked right now? "It's the truth, babe." He kissed his lips, ignoring the strange morning taste. "I want to devour you right now. Can I?"

"Ugh. Now?" Harry grinned.

Jace laughed. "Yes, right now."

"Shower first, and then you can do what you want with me."

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that."

And it was decided that Harry would stay more than just that one night. Especially after Jace devoured him in the shower. Harry had made up some excuse about how now that his godfathers were done visiting he would be all alone, but Jace knew he only wanted to be with him as long as he could.

But Jace had found out that staying with Harry wasn't as pleasant as it sounded, at least in the morning. The second day waking with Harry was very different. While they woke at 11 yesterday, Harry decided to wake up at 8am. Jace had only forgiven him because he made breakfast and his waffles were amazing. Luckily he didn't need to patrol that night, he would've needed so much coffee to stay focused and vigilant.

And he thought it was just one morning, but Harry was apparently a morning person. Jace was not. Having a job that required him to go out all night hunting for bad Downworlders or demons, Jace needed to sleep in until noon. Harry didn't seem to understand that. Even when Jace came home at 2am the wizard just opened his arms and dragged him to bed with sleep in his eyes. And in the morning, when Harry kissed and cuddled and smiled so sweetly at him he just didn't feel the need to say anything to him.

However, it was on the eighth day that he'd had enough. He was almost dead on his feet, and if it weren't for coffee he probably would be dead. Considering he had a lot of long nights from nightmares or rampaging demons, and now a wizard he was dating was doing this, Jace felt a little weak and unmanly.

So, when Harry woke up—the time was nearly 8:30—and started to shake Jace where he lay beside him, he had to confess. He groaned and rolled over to see Harry smiling, but pushed that away. "Harry, love," he began, "I was out all night patrolling the streets for demons. I killed two and one almost bit off my head. I came home at 3 to see you sleeping soundly on the bed and I was covered in goo and blood. And two hours after I fell asleep you woke me up."

Finally, some understanding came into Harry's eyes. He lay back down, head resting on Jace's chest, his uncombed hair tickling his chin. "Love, I'm so, so, sorry." His hand stroked across Jace's stomach. "I guess I can wake up a few hours later, it won't kill me. For you, only you."

Jace puckered his lips. "Kiss," he demanded.

Harry laughed when he looked up. "You're actually really cute like this," he hummed. Harry pecked his lips lightly. "How 'bout I make you a big breakfast?"

"Sure, babe." He shut his eyes, yawning.

Harry laughed. "Don't fall asleep."

The smell of glorious bacon dragged Jace from the bed—and when wouldn't it?— and he stretched before walking out to see Harry cooking, dishes floating about. When Jace had first seen the dishes he'd admittedly been a little shocked even knowing Harry was a wizard, but now it was just something he saw daily. Harry wore a black apron Isabelle got him with 'kiss the cook' written in curvy letters on the front.

"You look good in my kitchen," he said, sitting at the table. "The apron suits you."

Harry chuckled, plating the food and sitting at the table beside him. "As much as leather suits you?"

"Almost."

_BREAK_

The day passed by slowly, with Harry and Jace deciding to stay in for today, as the weather was cold and it looked like snow would be in soon. The afternoon was spent drinking hot cocoa sitting by the fire, cuddling impossibly close while Harry told stories of Hogwarts. Jace knew most of them from books he'd read, but hearing it from Harry's own lips was far different from any piece of paper.

When night came, Alec had called and said they needed to patrol tonight. Harry pouted and complained but promised he'd be waiting up for him when he got back instead of sleeping.

Jace put on his gear and grabbed his blades. Harry was at the door, waiting for him. He looked dejected. "I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't, love. But I have to."

Harry yanked him into his arms despite the blades on his back. His arms were tight and warm around him, and Jace leaned into them comfortably. "Every night you go out I worry about you." He exhaled heatedly, and Jace could feel the worry in his shaking body. "Don't go. Please, not tonight." He pushed closer to Jace, shoving his head into his neck. "Please."

Jace sighed. Harry hadn't worried too much the first night he had to leave and deal with a werewolf problem, but he didn't want him to be nervous while he was away. He rubbed the small of his boyfriends back and said, hopefully soothingly, "Harry, I'm a professional demon hunter. I know what I'm doing."

Harry pulled away to look into his eyes. "Anything can go wrong. I feel like something's going to happen to you."

"I might get a little dirty but I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I have to go now, okay?" Jace kissed his cheek and caressed the spot with his fingers. He stared at him for a moment. There was something like static flowing between them, electric, powerful and wild. He cupped his cheek more firmly. "Harry…"

Harry's eyes were sparkling with tears. "Jace, I…"

Harry kissed him before Jace got the chance to move first. It was intense and hot, and their arms tightened around each other, melding their bodies close like puzzle pieces fitting together. Teeth clattered and tongues battled, and even with the force of the kiss, Jace wasn't hard like he usually would be, but sad that Harry felt they had to kiss like this before he left to his job.

When they broke apart, it felt short and it was not enough. Jace felt alone, and cold, even with Harry standing right there. The electricity faded to a low humming current.

"Be careful," Harry said softly.

Hesitating for a moment, Jace opened the front door and saw Alec outside waiting. He nodded at him, his parabatai nodding back, and turned to Harry. "I will." He shut the door behind him.

Walking with Alec in silence, comfortable silence like Alec knew something was wrong—and he probably did know—all he could think was that that kiss felt like a goodbye.

**Short chapter but really just a prelude to the next chapter.**

**QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE WELOCME WITH OPEN ARMS!**

**-Eve**


	12. Wizards and Wars

**This story has gotten boring. I want some shit to go down. So here ya go!**

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS REDONE. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT AGAIN FEEL FREE. ITS NOTHING SUPER CRUCIAL, JUST A LITTLE CUTENESS.**

The streets were empty, at least empty of any threats they could see. People wandered, the drunk and the sober, but mostly the former, up and down the low lamp lighten sidewalks. Couples and groups of friends, but none of these mundanes could see him and Alec and their weapons strapped on to their backs, in full on leather armor. Eventually, though, they came to a part of the city that was deserted of people, but they still kept the glamour on.

"Did you and Harry have a fight?" Alec asked.

Jace sighed. "I'm not sure… He was pretty upset before I left. He was begging me not to go out tonight."

Alec nodded like he knew what was happening. "Magnus doesn't like it when I leave, either. He worries for my safety but he trusts me to handle myself if anything were to happen, too. It's really confusing sometimes."

"Why would Harry worry, then? I mean, I'm _me_."

Alec rolled his eyes at him. "Okay, enough with the high and mighty crap. Just use that brain of yours. Remember Clary?"

"Yes, Alec, I don't have amnesia."

Alec held up his hand, and Jace stopped the joking around. Whenever his parabatai did that, he would listen—it meant he knew something Jace did not. "Just listen to me. Clary worried for you, too, all the time, when you went out into danger head on together. But what's different between Harry and Clary is that she was in the danger with you. Harry's at your place wondering if you're dead or alive."

He frowned. "You said Magnus trusts in you, so does that mean Harry doesn't trust I can do my job without getting hurt?"

Alec made a frustrated sigh. "No, you're still not listening. Harry cares about you, right? And I'm sure he knows you're a good Shadowhunter. But even so, he worries. Because he cares." He stopped for a second. "It's just how it is when you're in love." Alec shrugged.

Jace froze, coming to a stop in their walking. "Love?"

There was a sudden bright light that flew in front of Jace, and if he hadn't seen it out of the corner of his eye he would've been hit with whatever it was.

He and Alec turned to the dark alley to the right where it came from, hands weapon ready. Out came four tall people, dressed in full robes black as night with pointed hoods up, and darker masks covering their faces. The masks were frightening, jagged corners and sharp cheekbones, and they all had the nose pointing in a tilt upward. He sensed something in them, like when he was around vampires he could feel the chill of death.

His seraph blade light up with one word. He pointed it at the four black figures threateningly. "Who are you?"

One stepped from their lines forward, said nothing, and in the blink of an eye had a stick in his or her hand. The realization took half a second, and half a second too long.

Jace just dodged the beam of magic in a dash to the side, shouting, "They're wizards!" at Alec as if he couldn't figure the obvious out.

"Obviously!" Alec shouted, dodging a spell himself, going the opposite way Jace went. "I've never battled with wizards before," Alec said. He took a slightly crouched stance, his own blade in hand. He and Jace were similar in stance and weapon, but different in technique and style. It's why they worked so well together.

Just then the three others began firing their wands magic at them, and all they could do was evade the mass amounts of spells coming at them. They just couldn't get close without being inches away from getting hit, and they didn't have and clue what the spells would do—some could curse them or even kill, and all they could do was assume each spell was a kill shot.

He saw Alec get hit in his upper arm by the one in front, and the magic tore open his leather cleanly. He gripped it with his opposite hand and kept moving, quick still, trying to get closer to the one that hit him.

Jace glanced over once to see the blood oozing between his fingers. The pain was clear on his face, as well as the anger. "Alec, you good?" he asked, trying to go around a nearby car to get to one of the wizards beside it. He wasn't sure why they were attacking, but he sure as hell wasn't going to ask if all they were going to do was shoot at them with their magic wands.

The wizard saw him coming, and went from shooting the same red colored magic at Alec to pointing his wand at him. He back flipped off the side of the car and made it back on his feet in time to see the car explode and turn on its side, glass broken and scattered, a door off its hinges. The explosion was loud and the car was slowly catching on fire. Smoke flew high above from the car, growing from a small puff to a small cloud.

Jace barely had time to notice the wizard blasting off another spell when he was hit. He held in a scream when his stomach burned, and he saw Alec's alarmed expression when he went down to the pavement. His parabatai ran over fast—not as fast as a vampire but close to one—to the wizard that fired the spell, and Jace was proud when he stabbed the wizard in the chest, right next to his heart. The wizard quickly vanished when Alec's blade slid out, the last he saw was the magic-user curling inward on themselves.

He groaned, trying to sit up but grunting and falling back down. His hands covered his stomach where the new wound was, and he felt wetness so warm he was almost sick. His skin was broken open in a serrated long cut across his whole front. It was deep and hot and wet and disgusting. From his knowledge of spells it was probably a cutting hex, a severe one. He was probably leaking his intestines. He could almost feel them on the palm of his hands were he pressed to keep in blood, but all that did was squeeze out more like squeezing juice from an orange.

The car was now fully on fire , as he looked over, and the flames were producing mass amounts of smoke. He wondered when it would really explode.

He looked back to Alec and saw no more beams of magic. The spells of the wizards had stopped. They seemed to glance at the vehicle before disappearing. Probably afraid of who would come when it did explode.

Alec ran over to him when they were gone, blade coated in the wizard's blood being dropped like it was garbage. "Jace!" He knelt beside him. Wide eyed gazing down at his wounded stomach, Alec looked incredibly pale, whether from his own wound or looking at Jace's, or both, Jace wasn't sure until he spoke. "Fuck. That's…that's bad."

"Really? I find it to be quite pleasant."

Alec glared at him halfheartedly. His hand was still gripping his upper arm. Jace titled his head up to get a better see at it. The bleeding stopped but his fingers and his jacket were bloody. And there was a burning smell, a sound like sizzling bacon.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

Alec glanced at it. "Burned. Stings a lot."

Jace set his head back down, eyes shutting for a moment. "At least your intestines are still inside you."

"Don't be dramatic. Your internal organs are fine."

"Get my stele," Jace said. "Heal me before I pass out."

Alec shook his head. "It's too deep and open. I can't. Magnus can heal—"

"No," he protested, thinking of how far away Magnus was. "Your place is too far. Let's go to mine and call Magnus over. I can't…make it that far without passing out, I don't think."

Alec frowned at him. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. You see all this blood?" He lifted his hands from his cut—which seemed a minor word for the actual pain and size of it—and heard the hiss Alec made. "I'll be out soon."

"Okay. Hang on, I'll tell Magnus to meet us at yours." Alec pulled out his phone and quickly sent a message to his boyfriend before shoving the cell back into his tight pants. He looked down at Jace thoughtfully. "I'll have to carry you."

"No way. I'm not being carried. Just let me lean on you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sit up."

It was painful, and the nasty sound his wound made as he curled into a sitting position had them cringing and him not only cringing at the sound, but he eventually was standing, their arms around each other, minding their injuries.

They walked slowly back, watching for anything with careful eyes. A little more than 10 minutes later they were at his place, bloody, and that was Jace's fault, but glad to walk inside the front door.

Why were they attacked by masked wizards? Was it coincidence or was it something they had planned for him and Alec? And all Jace could think of were the Death Eaters, but their masks were different from these four. Was it a new generation, perhaps, fighting against something he did now know of?

Hopefully this wasn't the start of a new war. One war was enough for Jace.

**Is there going to be another war? I don't know…Maaaaaybeee…**

**Didn't edit. Will later. Meh.**

**-Eve**


	13. A Worried Partner and Worried Boyfriend

**If it's not obvious, I am not a doctor and I know nothing about wounds or treating them, except to put a bandage on cuts or scrapes haha so…yeah…just saying… Plus, there are wizards and warlocks to heal things here ;)**

* * *

Alec shut the front door behind him and brought Jace over to the couch, sitting him down as carefully as possible, but the wound was getting more aggravated as the leather jacket rubbed against it and he couldn't keep in the hiss of pain.

"Sorry," Alec apologized, though he didn't have to. Jace could hear the worry in his voice, and he thought _why _because they'd been wounded before by a lot of different creatures. Then he got it-he'd never been hit by a wizard, and Alec probably didn't know what was going to happen to him. He didn't either; the wizard might've placed some sort of curse on him while injuring him, too.

His concerned parabatai was working on helping him out of this jacket when he heard the bedroom door creak open. The sound of Harry's feet shuffled out along the carpet, and the hallway light flickered on.

Jace looked over to see Harry in a t-shirt and boxers; the light behind him shinned too brightly for Jace's eyes at the moment but the panic was clear on his boyfriends face when he saw him and the giant gaping wound at his stomach.

"Jace!" Harry ran over and pushed Alec away, who grumbled but stepped back. Harry's hands hovered over his bare chest, gazing at the seeping cut with wide eyes. He cursed. "I knew you shouldn't have left."

Harry looked to Alec, who held his upper arm. The blood on his fingers and jacket was dried now, Jace saw. "What happened to you two?"

"Some wizards bombarded us."

Harry frowned. "Wizards?"

Jace scoffed. "Bombarded?"

Alec sent him a look. "Yes, wizards. It was very strange. There were four of them, all in black robes and masks. They came from nowhere, probably a silencing spell, and started attacking us with their wands. Jace was hit in the stomach and I was hit here." He tilted his head towards his burn.

Harry looked back at Jace and his wound. "It looks like a cutting hex. A severe one, at that."

"He's not…there isn't anything else, right? Nothing but the cutting hex?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the wound, and licked his lips. He shook his head after a moment, and said, "I don't think so. I've seen curses, and I'm sure his wound wouldn't be so…" he swallowed, "clean cut. The magic would've done more damage."

While he was thankful he wasn't cursed or anything, Jace couldn't hold in the groan when his wound spasmed. Blood spewed out with a squelch, and his hands went back to gripping the cut, trying to keep it together and from bleeding out all over himself, as his pants and hands were stained so much already.

Alec came back over to stand beside Harry, and Jace wanted to sigh at the fretting—it was a little irritating, but he knew his parabatai only cared. He remembered, when they were on the ship, how Alec cared for Isabelle, how he worried for her and healed her from the poison. And then he remembered when Alec fell from the boat, watched him go into the East River, and he understood where Alec was coming from with the worry.

"You can't use a stele, can you?" Harry asked.

"No, but Magnus is on his way," Alec replied.

"Tell that damn warlock to hurry up," Jace said.

"I wish I knew some healing spells. Should've taken those lessons with Pomfrey."

Alec got out his phone and began texting. "He's on his way now. Be here in a few minutes."

Jace didn't think he could hold on for one more minute, what with the amount of blood coating his hands from holding his wound together. Just then Harry pressed a clean cloth to it and he smiled at him sadly, their hands overlapping, keeping him from bleeding out. But Jace could see something else other than worry in Harry's expression; he didn't know what it was exactly but it made his heart clench and ache.

"Harry, have I told you how sexy you look right now?" he asked, trying to get rid of that depressing smile on his boyfriends face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, but thanks. And even if you're covered in blood, and you have that open ugly wound, you still look as hot as ever." He winked.

"When don't I?"

Harry asked Alec some things Jace wasn't really paying attention to, but he did hear Harry asking about Alec's burn. Then their voices faded away. He heard muffled sounds that he knew was his boyfriend and brother-in-all-but-blood speaking, but didn't comprehend it fully; at least his brain did not. He blinked away the blurry vision that suddenly came.

He refused to pass out now. Harry would only worry more if he did. And speaking of worrying and Harry…

Jace tilted his head towards where he saw the blurry figure of his wizard. "Harry."

Harry stopped mid-sentence and turned to him, smiling softly. "What is it, love?" He reached over and caressed Jace's cheek.

Jace nearly sighed at the touch. Everything was in overdrive or barely there—he hated it. "I'm sorry…for worrying you. I can't help who I am, I'm a Shadowhunter and I fight demons, it's in my blood and it's me." He swallowed away the dryness in his throat. "But I promise I will make it home to you every night I leave you."

Harry was frozen in place, and Alec was smiling a little at him.

"Jace…"

He shut his eyes, and drifted away before Harry could reply.

* * *

**Are peoples still reading this junk? :P I just wana know so I don't write for nothing. Feedback is always welcome, so if you feel like commenting, don't be shy about it! :D a PM is welcome, too! I'll have a chat with anyone :)**

**I just realized this is the shortest chapter :/**

**-Eve**


	14. Fear and Firewhiskey

**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE! IT'LL HELP ME A LOT IF YOU DO!**

**If you think you already read this then you are right! :) And it's my fault for taking down a chapter only to put it up again because I thought it was the wrong one when it really wasn't. So, enjoy this re-posted chapter (that I added to and edited a little bit)!**

Jace opened his eyes to see his bedroom ceiling. Considering he completely passed out it wasn't surprising to him—though it was a bit of a low blow to pass out from one injury in front of his boyfriend and parabatai. What was surprising was to not feel the injury, and there wasn't any pain—Magnus was the only reason why that would be.

His hand reached under the blanket to stroke over his naked stomach—he noticed he had on his boxers, and hoped it was Harry who had stripped him and not the warlock—where the gruesome wound had been, but nothing was now. Not even the tiny bump of a scar.

There was a creaking noise, and he turned his head to see Harry siting in a chair next to the bed. He was changed from his boxers and shirt into a stripped sweater and jeans. Jace noticed an empty wrapper—from a chocolate bar, Harry ate the stuff when he was upset—on the side table. There was a weary look on his face that nearly aged him a few years, but even with the weary look, he still smiled when he saw Jace sit up; it didn't reach his eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours," Harry replied.

Jace frowned at the drone-like way he said that.

When Harry stood up in a swift motion, Jace was shocked to see the weariness from his worrying gone and replaced with anger—he couldn't fathom why Harry would be angry at him. Especially when he was the hurt one who had passed out.

Harry pointed firmly at him once, and said, "You are not leaving to your Shadowhunter duties, not until I say so."

Jace only smiled at the dramatics. "Harry—"

"No."

Jace's smile fell. There was a crack in Harry's voice, and the hand that was pointing at him was shaking. Maybe he wasn't angry after all. There was always something deeper when it came to anger, though, he knew that from experience.

He pushed down the blanket to his legs, about to jump down from the bed. "Harry? What is it, love?"

The wizard shook his head. His hair was messier, probably from fussing with it. "Jace, I haven't… It's been years since I've seen anything like that. I was in a war for my entire school life, and even when my classmates and teachers, and my friends, even when they were hurt or _died_, I…" Harry licked at his lips, and he swallowed loudly. "I was afraid and scared then, but I've never been _this_ afraid before."

"Afraid of what?" Jace asked, though he knew the answer.

Harry laughed humorlessly. His eyes shinned from moisture. "For Merlin's sake, you reckless hunter, I watched you practically bleeding to death on your sofa, and it was the worst thing I've ever seen! And you know what I've seen, don't you? I saw horrible things, Jace; ever since I was 11 I saw horrible, unimaginable things. And what broke me was watching you just lay there, so…hurt and in pain, watching you suffer—"

Jace held up a hand. "Harry, it really wasn't that bad—" he tried to say, but was interrupted.

"No, Jace." The tears shining were about to fall, but Harry just stood there trembling and glared at him fiercely, wiping his eyes harshly with the back of his hand. "I know you've been through worse pain, I _know_," he said shakily. "But still, having to see it for myself…having to see you…like that… It was too much."

Hearing Harry talk about the war he lived in… In short, Jace saw the fear. He _knew_ the fear, of war. There was blood everywhere you looked, and the intense fighting you and your teammates. The strategies and plans that either succeeded or totally failed. There was always fear, because without it how could one be a good warrior?

He knew what Harry went through, but this was what broke him? Seeing Jace wounded, and not even that live threatening? Jace didn't know whether Harry was stupid or just extremely caring—well, it was obviously the latter, because Harry Potter was not an idiot.

When Harry covered his face and said, "What if you hadn't made it back to me?" Jace couldn't take anymore.

He jumped from the bed to wrap him up in his arms and tell him exactly what he said two hours ago. "Harry," he whispered in his ear, "I will always make it back to you."

Harry choked on his tears. "What if—"

"No, babe, you can't think about all the 'what if's'," he said, crushing Harry impossibly tight to him.

Walls were tumbling down, walls Harry had kept up to hide things from Jace—walls he did not know about. For whatever reason, Harry kept this fear of Jace not returning, dying out hunting, hidden. It never came up in the nights he stayed here and Jace left, or in the nights they talked forever only to have Jace go patrol with Alec and Isabelle.

He wished Harry told him sooner, so he could calm this irrational fear—he was a trained hunter, he knew what he was doing. But that was just how Harry was. He cared and looked after others, but sometimes, when it came to his self, he didn't seem to get that he should be cared for, too. He always waited too long to say anything when it came to his own doubts and worries.

There was one time it was worse than this. When Harry was a child he was abused by his relatives, his aunt and uncle and even his cousin. Nothing was said to his wizard friends when he started school and it wasn't until he was 16 his close friends Ron and Hermione found out by seeing Harry black and blue at the train. Harry was put with Remus Lupin later, when the war was over, and Sirius Black joined them, along with Teddy once his mother passed. Harry stayed until he moved out.

Jace only read about that, and heard a little about them staying together from Harry. But he still wished he could find Harry's family and make them pay, somehow.

Harry was holding onto him, his face pressed into Jace's bare chest. The sweater he wore rubbed against his skin, hot tears trickling down. Harry was shaking. Jace shushed him, trying to calm the sobbing wizard by rubbing his back, and kissing the side of his head lightly. "I did make it back, didn't I?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled.

Jace smiled. "If something like this happens again, I will still make it back to you, okay? I'm Jace Lightwood. I'm practically indestructible."

Harry huffed. He looked up, eyebrows raised. His nose was red, and his lashes completely soaked like Jace's chest. "Indestructible? Then what was this?" Harry asked, poking at the spot where he had been hurt.

Jace shrugged a shoulder. "Accidents happen to the best of us."

Harry didn't say anything, but he looked slightly less upset. There was silence for a moment. "Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…" Harry stopped mid-sentence, and avoided Jace's questioning look by pressing his face back on to his bare chest again, his nose rubbing sweetly along the toned skin, breathe heavy and hot. His hands were warm on Jace's lower back. "Never mind."

Jace looked down at the head of hair, and he put his fingers in it lightly. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. He lifted his head to look at the bedroom door. "Magnus and Alec are still here. They wanted to talk about what happened."

And if that wasn't avoidance then Jace wasn't the defeater of Valentine—and he was. But, no matter how hard he wanted to pester Harry into telling him whatever it was he was trying to avoid, Harry was right. They did need to talk about what had happened, and why it happened.

So he started leading them with his hand in Harry's to the door, but Harry tugged him back and kissed him before he could touch the handle. Jace tasted chocolate on Harry. It was short, and fast, but Jace was never unhappy with Harry's kisses—not counting the one before he left and got mauled with a spell later.

With their lips slightly touching still, Harry said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Always am."

"That's a lie." Harry stepped from their embrace, a twist on his mouth and eyebrow raised. He still looked weary and now slightly wrecked, with the sobbing and the little fiery kiss, but Harry was held together, for now.

"One more thing."

"What?" Jace asked.

"Please put on a shirt and pants. I don't want Magnus or Alec to have a heart attack."

Jace chuckled, but did as Harry asked. He grabbed an old faded tank top and slid it on. "I don't know why it matters. They've both seen me naked."

Harry's mouth dropped. "What? I mean, I understand Alec seeing you nude, but _Magnus_?"

Jace grinned. "Well…that's a story for another time."

_BREAK_

The smell of herbal tea hit Jace's nose when they entered the living room. Magnus and Alec were sitting close on the sofa, and the warlock had tea setting on his table, two fancy cups only the warlock could have bought—or stolen—and a kettle on a towel. They looked mostly empty now. Jace vaguely remembered Magnus being addicted to tea.

Alec smiled at them. His jacket was gone and Jace saw that his arm was fine, and Jace was happy that both of them came away without scars from the wizards' attack. Scars were nothing to be proud of when you had stele's and a magical healing warlock.

Magnus nodded at him. "Glad to see the wounded has awoken. That cutting hex was a nasty one."

Jace sat on his recliner, and Harry plopped himself on his lap like Jace was Santa Claus—he wasn't objecting, mind. "Never been hit with wizard magic before, but I'm pretty resilient."

Harry leaned back in the chair, his arm around the back of it. Jace kept his arm around Harry's waist. Harry's face was red and he knew everyone knew he was crying, but he kept a stone hard face on and asked, "Tell me what happened again."

So Jace and Alec, from the first spell to the walk back to Jace's apartment, in full detail, explained everything they saw and heard.

Magnus seemed interested in the silencing spell. "If it was a silencing charm like you think, they must have been waiting for you to arrive to attack. That means they would have to know where you would be."

"We normally patrol around that area," Alec said. "It's a dangerous part of the city."

Jace nodded. "It had a lot of bad activity in the past, demons and other Downworlders and even a few mundane crimes. We keep it in check."

"But for wizards to wait to attack you two," Harry said, a frown in his voice and on his lips, "I just don't understand. Wizards don't hate Shadowhunter's or anything. It's not like the Werewolf and Vampire feud."

Magnus hummed. "No, I've never heard of hunters or wizards having any feud. But there doesn't have to be a feud for them to attack. Maybe they were after just one of you. Jace or Alec, not specifically Shadowhunter's." He wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders. "Did you piss of any wizards lately?"

Alec grumbled, but leaned in closer to Magnus's embrace. "Neither of us ever had any contact with wizards that would be considered bad enough for them to fight us. And aside from Harry, we never really spoke to any for a long period of time before."

Harry sucked in a large breath of air, and Jace looked up to him and squeezed him once. His face was slightly pale, and his eyes were wide. "Harry, are you okay?"

"It's because you're with me," Harry whispered in slight awe.

"What?"

Harry squirmed on his lap—normally Jace would be hard—and he sort of was—but at moments like this he had to focus—and looked down at Jace, biting at his lip. "Well…there are a lot of wizards who don't like me dating a Shadowhunter. The Prophet has been saying things…"

"Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, it would've been nice to know," Alec murmured, and Magnus shushed him.

"Well, they always gossip about me. I didn't know they'd hurt you." He paused. "And we don't even know if it's because of that. It could be anything."

Alec leaned forward a little bit, and he didn't looked convinced. "What else could it be?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just…can't believe my own people would do this." The hand that wasn't holding the back of the recliner ghosted across Jace's stomach, over the tank, and Jace saw and heard the little gasping noise, like he was remembering what it looked like. Harry looked into Jace's eyes. "Just because you're a Shadowhunter? It's preposterous."

"I've seen it happen," Magnus said, "And surely you have to."

Jace was sometimes irritated when Magnus was the wise, old warlock, but at other times he was glad to hear the input, because Magnus had seen a lot if he was as old as he said, and he knew people better than any other Jace had met.

Magnus continued. "There are those who think themselves above others. They think they have the right to punish or kill. And if these wizards truly hate you, Harry, for dating Jace, they obviously decided to do something drastic about it without any justification other than not liking their savior to date a hunter. It's preposterous to you, but they think they have the right to hurt him. It probably is to scare him away."

Harry flinched, but Jace knew he flinched because it was true. "I—that's—"

He pulled Harry closer to his side, rubbing his back. "It's the only thing that makes sense right now," he murmured to him.

Harry nodded slightly. "I just wish it wasn't…"

"How do we find out if it is the truth?" Alec asked. "They left and we didn't see their faces, and I barely wounded one of them before they escaped."

He remembered the wound, watching Alec rush at the wizard with speed and agility of a true, skilled hunter, and remembered the wizard curling in and he remembered the blood on Alec's blade.

_The blood, _Jace thought.

"Alec. Have you cleaned your blade yet?"

Alec frowned. "Not yet. Why?"

Magnus stood up, leaving Alec to sit there confused, seeming in sync with Jace's thoughts—which was a little disturbing. "I think I should go fetch some things."

"What? What's happening?" Harry asked.

"What things?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus was putting on his coat, and he slipped his arms into it. "Things to track this wizard with. The blood on the blade will be plenty to track him down; I just need more supplies to work with the blood."

Harry stood up, too. He looked back down at Jace. "My godfathers have a special supply of veritaserum. We can use it when we find this wizard. I'll call them on your cell phone." He went down the hallway, where Jace left his phone on the nightstand.

Jace stood up. "Your blade?"

Alec led him towards the kitchen, where it lay against one of the walls beside the entry way. Red blood was coated on the sharp tip like a second skin, dried, and a few drops had splattered on his carpet turning it pink.

"Go with Magnus and help him find what he needs," he told Alec. "Harry and I will talk with his godfathers."

Just as Alec left with Magnus out the door, Harry came out. He gave him a small smile. "They're on their way over now. Teddy has to come, too, but we can leave him in your room with some toys to keep him quiet. Sirius is bringing the serum and some firewhiskey."

Jace grinned at the thought of the firewhiskey. "I think we might get along, after all."

**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE! IT'S QUICK AND EASY, AND I'M CLOSING IT IN A WEEK!**

**QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! :D**

**-Eve**


End file.
